Operation Engagement
by Lil Lupin
Summary: Sequel to Home is Where the Heart Is. James Potter’s mother is getting married again. Problem is, James doesn’t want a new father, after the summer’s events. But does he have a choice? When this new man has a deadly secret, yes, he does.
1. Snow

Disclaimer: I admit it, I don't own Harry Potter. I merely borrow JKR's wonderful world, and am obliged to give it back once I've finished with it.  
  
A/N: This came to me very shortly after finishing 'Home is Where the Heart Is'. Yes, it is a sequel. You don't have to have read that one to understand this, but it's helpful. This again centres on James, but features much more of Remus and Sirius in it! Fun? Let's hope so...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"James! James, come back!"  
  
James Potter didn't stop to say sorry as he knocked a waiter over in his bolt for the door. He didn't stop for anything. All he could think about was the answer his mother had just given to Daniel's proposal. The answer she obviously hadn't stopped to think about. The answer she must have known James would object to.  
  
Daniel seemed a nice enough person, but James was still raw from what had happened over the summer, and he wasn't about to trust anyone he didn't know well. And his mother? It was only five months since she'd divorced James' father. How could she just forget about it that easily, and re-marry so soon? James couldn't understand it. He hadn't understood anything about his mother since he had come back from Hogwarts that December, only to find that she was dating. Seriously dating. Without a thought to mention it to any of her children before they had come home from school.  
  
James slowed down, breathing hard, realising he was at least five blocks away from the restaurant, and near the outskirts of the town. What was he going to do? Go back? Not likely.  
  
He flopped down on the snow-covered ground, not caring that snow was beginning to fall around him, settling in his hair. How had Tom and Rosie taken it so well?  
  
Because they weren't the ones Dad directed his anger at when he was drunk, James realised. They-even at fourteen and twelve years old-were too young to even begin to understand what had taken place during the summer. They had been told what had happened, but neither of them had seen anything; James had made sure of that. And they had accepted Daniel straight away-to them, he was someone to replace the father they had lost to alcoholism.  
  
James, on the other hand, had no desire to get another father. And he had no desire to lose his mother either.  
  
Back to the point here, James, he thought, leaning his head wearily against the nearest lamppost. What the hell are you going to do? You're sixteen years old, you don't have a license to Apparate, and even you did, where would you go? Sirius'?  
  
Sirius! His best friend's name flickered in his mind. Sirius knew exactly what had gone on with James' father last summer, and all about Daniel. In fact, he had practically told James to go and stay with him for the holiday. James drew from his pocket a piece of parchment he had received only two days before from his best friend.  
  
Prongs-  
  
Daniel sounds wonderful. Not. He's a git if I've ever heard of one. And your mum's going out with him? Urgh. Especially after what happened over the summer...mothers are so thoughtless.  
  
But speaking of thoughtless mothers, mine's gone and taken Vega away for two weeks to visit my old Auntie Fanny. I was allowed to stay here, under the condition Moony stayed too. She wanted to leave you with your family- although maybe that's not such a great idea under the circumstances. If you feel the need, come over to my place; we've got it to ourselves! And no, we haven't trashed it yet...  
  
Hope you're okay,  
  
Padfoot  
  
P.S. Moony says hi.  
  
"If you feel the need," James repeated, under his breath. If he ever felt the need, this was the time.  
  
He glanced at his watch. Half past ten. If he ran, he'd be at Sirius' in under an hour. And he and Remus would definitely still be up, watching that muggle invention called a 'television' or something...  
  
Standing up, having come to his decision, James looked around to check no one was watching. No one was about; if he took twenty steps to his right, he would find himself in the forest, and everyone knew how dangerous the forest was, even the muggles.  
  
But it was only dangerous to humans.  
  
Seconds later, a beautiful chestnut-brown stag stood exactly where James had been. The snow falling thick and fast around its handsome form, it turned and bolted into the direction of the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nobody puts Baby in the corner."  
  
The girl sitting in the corner stood up, accepting the man's open hand, smiling. Her father looked ready to refuse, but his wife stopped him.  
  
Sirius Black wrinkled his nose in disgust. "She's not even that pretty. What's this rubbish we're watching anyway?"  
  
His friend, Remus Lupin, laughed, taking another handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table. "It's called Dirty Dancing-you're the one who picked the video out for us to watch on the television."  
  
"I just like the sound of it." Sirius grinned. "I personally prefer that girl's sister, although she can't sing to save her life."  
  
The two friends lapsed into silence, watching the television intently. Both of them had agreed that a night slumped on the sofa in front of the muggle invention, with a bowl of popcorn, was a good idea, especially as there was no one to stop them watching whatever they liked.  
  
Sirius fidgeted slightly as the song started playing on the video. On impulse, he leapt up, attempting to copy the man's moves. Remus started choking on his popcorn at the sight. Sirius offered his hand to his friend.  
  
"Remus, may I have this dance?"  
  
Remus recovered himself, and batted his eyelids. "Why, Sirius, I thought you'd never ask," he said, in a falsely high voice. He stood up, taking Sirius' hand.  
  
Both of them tried to dance to the music, whilst keeping their eyes on the people on the screen. Sirius took a step backwards to see better, and tripped over the table. Remus fell backwards, and hit his head on the corner of the sofa, holding his sides in laughter. Both teenagers were still laughing when the credits started to roll up on the screen.  
  
Sirius attempted to stand up, weakly holding on the sofa for support. He collapsed with a sigh into the soft cushions.  
  
Then there was a knock on the front door.  
  
Both teenagers froze, all smiles gone from their faces. Uneasily, Remus drew his wand. Sirius picked up his own from the table, throwing a quick glance at the clock on the wall. Eleven twenty-five. Who would be coming to the door at that time?  
  
"Y-you don't think it's Death Eaters, do you?" Remus' voice sounded nervous, and his wand shook.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Sirius disappeared out of the lounge door, and made his way down the hallway, his wand still gripped tightly in his right hand. With a shaky hand, he reached out and opened the front door.  
  
He didn't like what he saw.  
  
James was leaning heavily against the side of the doorframe. His face was almost white, and his lips were an alarming shade of blue. Snow had settled in his hair, and he was shivering. He smiled weakly as Sirius lowered his wand.  
  
"Planning to kill me, Padfoot?" His voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry for turning up without any warning, but my mother...Daniel..." Without warning, his eyes closed, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Sirius dropped down next to his best friend.  
  
"Moony!" he shouted. "Moony, I need some help, here!"  
  
Remus appeared out of the living room, his wand in his hand. When he saw James, he dropped his wand and ran over. He held James' wrist, feeling for a pulse. Sirius watched him anxiously. Remus nodded.  
  
"I think he's just exhausted, Padfoot." He gestured to the living room. "Come on, let's get him inside, and then we can decide what to do."  
  
A/N: Well, everybody? What do you think? Good? Rubbish? Should I never write again? Please review! 


	2. Smiling

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR; anything you don't, doesn't.

A/N: Sorry, horribly overdue, but I've been very busy recently, with exams and such like. But chapter 2 is here now for your enjoyment (I would like to think). Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 2

"Oh my goodness, anything could have happened to him..." Jennifer Potter wrung her hands. Her usually sparkling brown eyes were dull with worry, and were rimmed with red lines. Pacing up and down the living room again, she ran her fingers through her dark curly hair. It was a mass of wild disarray.

Daniel Malevolence frowned, catching hold of her wrist. "Jenny, there's nothing we can do-he chose to act that way...Rosalinda and Thomas didn't behave in that manner. He wants us to get very worried about him, and then he won't be in trouble when he finally gets home. Or so he thinks," he added quietly, under his breath.

Jennifer didn't appear to catch his last words. She accepted his warm embrace, apparently comforted by his arms around her body. "I just don't know what to do Daniel," she said. "Anything could have happened. There's a wood near the outskirts of town-if he's gone in there..." She shivered, then looked up into her fiancé's blue eyes. "He's been through a hard time- I think he's still vulnerable right now..."

Daniel smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Of course. But with a stepfather, he might be able to see that not everyone's as...violent as Edward was." He shrugged. "James won't have gone very far- he's got nowhere to go."

"Nowhere...the middle of nowhere..." Jennifer suddenly seemed to come to her senses. "Oh my goodness! But he can't have...it's much too far, and he would have had to go through the wood..."

"What is it?" asked Daniel, keeping his voice gentle. "Do you know where he is?"

"I suppose it's worth a try-he might have gone to Sirius'. His best friend; Sirius' parents have gone away, and another friend of his is staying there."

"He wouldn't be there yet." Rosalinda spoke up for the first time since they had got back from the restaurant. "He can't be. It's not possible." She twirled a strand of hair-hair so much like her mother's-around her index finger, chewing her bottom lip. Her blue eyes shone with worry.

"He must be somewhere," Thomas, who had also been silent up until now, put an arm around his little sister, "and Sirius' is the best bet."

Jennifer nodded her agreement. She pulled suddenly out of Daniel's arms, and went to the fireplace. Picking up a small pot from the mantelpiece, she took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it into the crackling fire. It glowed green.

"Sirius Black!"

She stepped inside, but, almost instantly, the fire spat her back out again. Daniel caught her with an uneasy smile.

"What happened?"

"The fire - they've cut off their house from the Floo Network; probably because it's only Sirius and Remus staying there..." Jennifer ran her hand back though her hair. "I've got to go there!" A small sob escaped her lips. Daniel gently pushed her down on the sofa. He flashed a warm smile.

"You stay here with Thomas and Rosalinda, darling," he said, his voice perfectly calm. "I'll go to the Blacks' and find out whether he's there. It is very cold out, and you're very upset - you stay here. I'll go."

Jennifer looked gratefully up at him. "Would you, Dan?" she said. "I just..."

"Don't worry, I'll go. I'll Apparate near to the house. I know where it is." He was already halfway to the door. "I'll make sure he comes home."

It was only more than five minutes after Daniel had left that Jennifer realised that he'd appeared certain that James was at Sirius'.

Sirius paced nervously up and down the living room, his whole body tense, and his brown eyes flashing with worry. At that moment he looked astonishingly like Jennifer Potter at that moment, although she was far away; on the other side of town. And, of course, he was in different circumstances. He knew exactly where James was.

Unfortunately, James was showing no signs of waking up.

Remus shook his head from where he sat. "Sirius, calm down; I told you - he's just tired."

"How do you know?" Sirius exploded. "You're not a doctor!"

Remus remained unperturbed. "I may not be, but I'm in my second year of Medical Training. And trust me, there's nothing life-threatening."

Sirius stopped suddenly, looking over again at the still body laid out on the sofa. James' face was very pale, and his eyes remained closed. He looked dead. Sirius was half-tempted to use magic, just to check that his friend was still in the land of the living.

As if on cue, James stirred slightly, a hoarse groan escaping his lips. Remus caught Sirius' eye, and gave a quick nod. Both moved closer to their friend. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Prongs?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

James' eyes opened, and blue eyes met brown for a split second. Then he sat up very suddenly, using his elbows to push him up. His jet-black hair fell into his face.

"Thank God," he croaked, "I didn't think I'd make it here. Ran all the way..." He coughed slightly, and then grinned. "In my Animagus form, of course."

Sirius shook his head. "You can't do stuff like this, Prongs - what happened?"

"Daniel..." James shook himself, wincing as a sharp pain ran through his head. "Daniel proposed to my mother. She said yes."

Sirius' mouth dropped open. Even Remus looked horrified - although he had the decency to cover his mouth with his hand. James frowned.

"She said yes," he repeated. "She said yes, and she knows exactly what I think of him. He's a stuck-up prat. I hate him." He didn't care how childish he sounded.

Sirius nodded his agreement. "He sounds like a prat, from what you said."

"Let's try to get this into perspective." There was Remus, calm and practical, as always. "Why don't you like Daniel?"

"He's a git," replied James simply.

"What makes you say that?"

James looked away. "Look, Moony, I know. The stuff he does -"

There was a sharp intake of breath; this time from Sirius. "He hasn't - he didn't - he hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"Not yet."

"'Not yet'? You mean he plans to?"

James shrugged. "I don't know anymore. It's just the stuff he says to me...all this crap about how he's going to hit me if I say anything out of line - anything he doesn't like. I don't know why he does it; it's just how it's always been."

"Have you told your mum about it?" Remus asked.

"Are you joking? Quite the lovely conversation that would make: 'Mum, did you know your boyfriend keeps on threatening to hit me?' She'd never believe me; she knows I don't like Daniel. She'd think I was making it up."

"He has a point, Moony." Sirius flopped down in a chair. "You okay, though, Prongs? You look kind of off colour."

James shook his head. "I'm fine - just a little tired."

Remus shot Sirius a triumphant grin. "What did I tell you?"

"Okay, okay, you were right."

"But the question now is," Remus said, "what you're going to do, Prongs. Did she just say yes and you took off?"

James nodded. "We were in a restaurant, and Daniel proposed to her. She accepted. I couldn't bear the look on her face - it was so happy, and she knew how much I hate him. So I did a runner."

"Quite right, too," James heard Sirius mutter.

"So what're you going to do, Prongs? I suppose you could stay here, but that doesn't stop Daniel from becoming your stepfather..." Remus sighed. "And your mum still doesn't know where you are. She'll be worried."

"She shouldn't have agreed, then," Sirius interjected.

"Look, we can't make her choose between her...fiancé and her son," said Remus, shaking his head.

"Yes we can!"

"No we can't."

"Yes, we can!"

"No, we -"

"Look, guys," James interrupted. "I think we need to -"

Knock. Knock.

All three of the Marauders froze, eyes wide. James was the first to find his voice.

"My mother," he whispered. "Oh God...she can't find me..."

"Okay, we'll keep her on the doorstep, and you stay in here. Do not move." Remus dragged Sirius out of the door into the hallway.

Remus was the one who opened the door. In front of him was a man he didn't recognise. He had short, dark brown hair, and disturbingly-bright blue eyes. He was quite tall, and looked very strong. Automatically, he drew his wand.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'll ask the questions." Without an invitation, the man stepped inside, and then turned back to Remus. "Shut the door."

Remus did.

"Are you Sirius?"

"No - I am," Sirius said, from behind him.

"Where's James?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You expect me to know? Let's see...it's quite late...maybe he's in bed?"

"Don't play smart-alec with me, boy," the man hissed. "Jennifer sent me to find him. I know he's here."

"Well, I don't," said Remus pleasantly.

The man scowled. "When I find him..."

"Which won't be here," Sirius said.

The man looked up. "What room is that?" he asked, pointing.

It was the living room. Both boys took nervous deep breaths. The man caught the uneasy expressions on their faces.

"I think I'll start looking in here, don't you?"

There was nothing they could do. Without waiting for an answer, the man strode past them and pushed open the door. He saw James straight away. James froze at the sight of him.

"D-D-Daniel," he finally got out.

"Get here now," the man - who must have been Daniel - ordered. James didn't argue, going to Daniel, but Sirius did.

"He's not going anywhere."

"You're not going to stop me from taking him back to Jennifer." Daniel's voice was perfectly calm; perfectly sure of himself.

"Yes we are." Remus came to stand next to Sirius.

Daniel smirked, taking hold of James' wrist tightly. James winced.

"You try and stop me," he said. He started to twist James' wrist. "You try and stop me, and your dear friend James here will get it. Understand?"

Daniel seemed to have a way of making them feel powerless. They could do nothing more; they were sure he would actually carry out his threat. Both of them watched in horror as Daniel twisted James' wrist further.

"I broke someone's wrist doing this once," he said calmly. "Are you going to give me an answer before I do the same to James here?"

"You can go," Remus said in a defeated tone.

Daniel grinned nastily, and pulled James towards the door. James didn't dare protest, even when the front door was closed behind them, and they were in the cold night air. Daniel still had a tight grip on James' wrist. The snow had stopped falling now, but there was still a thick layer covering the ground. Daniel said nothing as he continued to drag James in the direction of the forest. Finally James could bear it no longer.

"Let go. I don't need you to hold onto me; I'm sixteen years old, not six!"

Daniel stopped, and, very slowly, turned to face him. "Perhaps I'll treat you like a sixteen year-old when you learn to behave as one. For now, you need to learn to learn how to respect the adults around you."

James scowled. "I do. But you can hardly call yourself an adult; I hear the kind of threats you give from people at school."

Daniel began walking again, but he tightened his grip on James' wrist alarmingly. James tried to dig his heels into the ground, but the man was too strong.

"If you were an adult," James hissed, "then you'd know that, right now, you're cutting off my circulation."

Daniel seemed amused by this. "It doesn't matter; I think you'll survive. I can hurt you a lot worse. Why, I could kill you on the spot, go home, and tell everyone I found you dead in the forest! Only it would just about kill Jennifer."

James gritted his teeth at the mention of his mother's name. He was still furious that she'd agreed to this madman's marriage proposal.

They were in the middle of the forest now; the trees dark and solid around them. The little light that the stars had provided before was now absent. Daniel stopped very suddenly.

"It's dangerous from now. I'm going to Force-Apparate us both to our home."

"My home," James managed to say before they disappeared.

They landed with a soft thump in the living room of the Potters' home. Numbly, James realised that Daniel had let go of his wrist. He wriggled his fingers, trying to get some feeling back into them.

"James! Oh James!"

Jennifer Potter threw her arms around her son, helping him off the floor. Daniel smiled.

"Don't I get some help?"

"Oh, Daniel, thank you so much!" Jennifer held out a hand to help her fiancé off the floor, one arm still around James' shoulders. Daniel refused her hand, getting up off the floor by himself.

"James was at Sirius'," he said pleasantly. "There was no trouble." His eyes locked with James' for a split second, warning him not to say a word about what had taken place.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Jennifer looked her son over. "Good Merlin, James, you look awful...and you're freezing...go and get ready for bed while I find some Warming potion..."

Daniel only watched as she fussed over James, taking in the scene.

And it was only later in bed that night that James realised his stepfather- to-be had been smiling.

TBC.

A/N: Please review, I'll update soon!


	3. Vernon Dursley

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, can't seem to recall owning Harry Potter.

A/N: A nice long chapter to make up for not updating sooner! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 3

Sunlight flooded through the window the next morning at dawn, warming James' face. He rolled over, silently cursing himself for not closing the curtains the night before, and then wondering why he had forgotten.

The night before came flooding back to him in a sudden rush…Daniel's proposal…his mother's acceptance…Sirius and Remus…and…

His eyes snapped open.

_Daniel's threats._

James sat up in bed, looking around himself nervously, as though afraid Daniel was lying in wait for him. When he found no one else in the room except himself, however, he pushed back the duvet, and inspected his wrist. He could clearly see the damage inflicted on it; blue-black bruises in the shape of Daniel's cruel fingers were distinctly visible, and it throbbed when he moved it. That would take a few days to heal, he was sure.

There was a sudden noise at the window. James sat stock still, his heart thumping wildly, wondering what on earth was banging on his window at this time of morning. Then there was a soft hoot. James got out of bed, and let the eagle owl – one he recognised as Remus' – into his bedroom. The owl hopped onto his desk, and held out its leg. James obliged quickly by taking the letter it offered.

_**Prongs – **_

_**If that git did anything to you, then**_

_What our dear friend Padfoot is trying to say, Prongs, is that we sincerely hope that Daniel didn't hurt you at all, and that we will be very angry if he has._

**_What _right _did he have to tell us to leave you alone? He _didn't _hurt you, did he? If he has, then I'll_**

_What did your mother say when you got home? She wasn't angry, was she? I hope not; I can see why you don't want Daniel as a stepfather – no wonder you did a runner! I better not let Padfoot have the quill again, because he'll probably write something _very _rude and inappropriate, but_

_**I will not.**_

_Don't snatch, Padfoot. Well, write back soon, Prongs, so we know you're alright, and don't hesitate to contact us again if you're in hot water,_

_Moony and Padfoot_

James managed a small smile at the letter, placing it aside on his desk. He briefly wondered how Remus had managed to get Sirius up this early, but pushed it out of his mind, taking a new piece if parchment, and a spare quill.

_Moony and Padfoot – _

He paused momentarily, unsure of what to say, and then continued writing.

_I'm alright – yeah, Daniel's a bit of git; wrist hurts like hell, now, but I'll live. I'm just going to have to avoid Daniel, but I don't know what I'm going to do once he and my mother get married. Do you reckon they let students spend the summer at school?_

_No, my mother wasn't angry; just worried. And then very concerned because I was cold – packed me off to bed almost straight away. _

_Keep writing,_

_Prongs_

It didn't look too bad, James decided, putting his quill down, and tying the letter around the owl's leg. There was no point in telling them about Daniel's threats in the forest; Sirius would certainly throw a fit, and even level-headed Remus would be angry.

He watched Remus' owl fly away into the distance, wondering why on earth everything had to happen to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice another owl had landed in his room, until it nipped his finger.

_Dear James,_

_Do you like my owl? My parents bought her for me as an early birthday present. Her name's Jasmine._

James looked up at the owl, which was hopping about on the desk, and showing off to James' own owl, Hixen.

_Anyway, sounds like you're having an awful holiday, what with Daniel and all. Why exactly don't you like him? Or is he just…one of those people? Are you free today? Petunia's boyfriend is coming over; I need the moral support – you have to come! Just turn up any time today (you notice I'm not giving you a choice in this matter?)_

_Love,_

_Lily_

James drummed his fingers on the desk. Going to Lily's would definitely mean that he wouldn't have to see Daniel much…

_Dear Lily,_

_Thanks, I'll see you there. Maybe we'll have some fun scaring Petunia and her boyfriend?_

_Love James_

"Mum, can I go to Lily's this morning?"

Jennifer pulled on her black coat, buttoned it up, and then turned to her son. "What's that, James?"

"Can I go to—"

There was a loud crash from the kitchen, and Rosie skidded out into the hallway, looking guilty. "I only dropped some saucepans! Libby's teaching me how to cook."

"That's lovely, dear." Jennifer looked at her watch. "Goodness, I must get to work; I'm late!"

"But, Mum, can I go to Lily's?" James looked at her with pleading eyes, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Daniel's in the living room if you need him, alright?" Jennifer stepped towards the fire, and threw a handful of Floo Powder in.

"But can I—"

"Ministry of Magic!"

James slumped against the wall in defeat, Lily's letter crumpled in his hand. Drat his mother for having to leave for work so early in the morning! His eyes slid over towards the pot of Floo Powder. She hadn't said he _couldn't _go, and she never minded him going off…but all the same…

"Rosie." James poked his head into the kitchen in time to see his sister set the stove on fire. Libby, the house elf, put it out with a bucket of water, smiling apologetically at James as she did so. James laughed.

"Look, James! I'm learning to cook!" Rosie waved an oven glove in the air.

"Great, Rosie. Can you do me a favour?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell Daniel I've gone out."

"Ooh…where?"

"To see Lily, but don't tell him that."

"But why don't you tell him yourself? He's just in the—"

"I know," James interrupted. "But can you just do that for me?"

Rosie shrugged. "Okay." She went back to listening to Libby.

Smiling, James stepped back out into the hallway, and took a large handful of the Floo powder. Thank God Lily had got her parents on the Floo Network last year – he didn't fancy walking to Surrey.

"The Evans', Surrey," he said, stepping into the flames.

He fell out of the fire less than a minute later, landing in a heap on a stone-tiled floor. And suddenly he remembered why he hated travelling by Floo powder.

There were footsteps, and then a girl's voice.

"Oh, _James_!"

Someone seized him and rolled him over. James blinked blearily at a fluffy pink dressing gown.

"Hi Lily," he said weakly.

Lily pulled him up off the floor, brushing him down as she did so. "You're here early. We're still having breakfast. She nodded towards the kitchen. "You can join us if you want."

"You're still having breakfast?" James edged nervously towards the fire again. "I can come back later, if you want."

"No, don't be silly. You haven't met my dad yet – he's dying to meet you, and you know how much Mum adores you." Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him into the kitchen. "James is here," she announced.

Mrs. Evans rose from the table. She, unlike Lily, was already dressed, and was wearing an apron over her blouse and skirt; obviously the cook of the house. "James, how are you? Have you eaten? There's plenty more food if you haven't."

"Uh, no, thanks, Mrs. Evans. I had something to eat before I came." James' eyes nervously slid over to a man reading the newspaper. "You must be Lily's father."

The man put his paper down, eyeing James sternly. "James Potter, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." From behind her father, Lily nodded encouragingly.

The man stood up, and held out his hand. "Charles Evans. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, Mr. Evans," James answered, shaking the man's hand. "Lily's told me a lot about you."

"Nothing too awful, I hope?" Mr. Evens winked, suddenly making James feel a lot better. "We've heard nothing but wonderful things about you."

"Oh yes," a shrill voice said from the table. "Handsome, charming, funny, sweet, Prefect, Dippitch captain…"

"Petunia," replied James smoothly. "How…nice to see you again. And it's _Quidditch _captain."

Petunia Evans scowled, and went back to eating her porridge. Her blonde hair looked immaculate, as always, even though she couldn't possibly have had time to style it yet. She wore a pale green dressing gown – of course, James reflected, she never would have worn the same colour as Lily. Her long, horse-like neck poked awkwardly out the top of the gown. It had long been the speculation of the Marauders how on earth her neck had grown to be that long.

"Well, James, if you'd like to take a seat," Mrs. Evans said, pulling out a chair for him. "I suppose Lily's told you Pet's boyfriend is coming over today? He'll be here in about two or three hours."

"Two or three hours?" Petunia jumped out of her seat. "I'd better get ready!"

As she disappeared out of the door, Lily shook her red-haired head. "She always panics about her appearance. I can't see the big deal, myself."

"I can. You look like a knockout anyway, but when there was that dance at school around two years back…well, let's just say Remus had to hold me up."

Lily blushed. "Remus wasn't there."

"Peter, then. Sirius was too busy with Katherine."

Mrs. Evans smiled. "Who's Remus, dear? I don't think you've mentioned him."

"He's a friend, Mum – though James knows him better than I do."

"Oh. Why wasn't he at the dance?"

Lily flashed a quick glance at James, who smoothly took over. "He wanted to go, but he was ill. Madam Pomfrey – that's the school nurse – wouldn't let him come."

"Madam Pomfrey…I think Lily's mentioned her a few times in her letters…" Mr. Evans frowned in thought, and then snapped his fingers. "I remember! She said Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let you out of the Hospital Wing after falling forty feet from a broomstick."

James put his head in his hands, groaning. "Lily, did you have to tell them about that?"

"It wasn't your fault, James; Lucius Malfoy deliberately knocked you off! And—" Lily's face softened "—you _were _unconscious for several days."

"Mmm."

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Evans straightened up from bending over an invention James recognised as a washing machine, holding a blue dress in her hands. "Pet will be looking for that – she said she wanted to wear it. James, be a dear, will you, and go and give it to her? Her bedroom's the one next to Lily's."

"Sure, Mrs. Evans." James took the blue dress from her hands, and left kitchen. He went up the stairs slowly. He knocked when he came to Petunia's door. "Can I come in?"

"You may," Petunia called from inside.

James opened the door, and went inside. "Your mother said—" He stopped short as he caught sight of Petunia, dressed in nothing more than her underwear – a lacy burgundy set – and a smile.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "You said to come in."

"I did," Petunia agreed, her smile growing.

James wasn't shy with girls at all – far from it; he had dated half the school, and had only stopped there because the other half happened to be boys – but seeing Petunia in nothing but underwear felt downright _wrong. _She was Lily's sister.

"Your mother said to give this to you," he said, holding out the dress. "Said you wanted it."

Petunia came over, and James was painfully aware of how close she was. "Thank you, James."

"I'd better be going."

Petunia seemed disappointed. "So soon? I was hoping you'd stay a while." Her gaze slid over towards the bed.

Disgust was evident on James' face, and his tone was cold when he spoke. "In _case _you hadn't noticed, Petunia, I'm dating Lily. And I think you've forgotten that your own boyfriend is coming over today." He let the dress fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, and left the room.

"You seem awfully quiet." Lily came over to sit next to James on her bed, brushing a strand of his unruly hair back from his face, and softly kissing his temple. "What's up?"

James shook his head slightly. "It's nothing."

"Come on, you've been quiet ever since you went into Petunia's room. What did she say to you?"

"Lily," James' voice sounded odd, "have you ever seen Petunia in lacy underwear?"

Lily went rigid. "You – you _what?"_

"I knocked, and she said to come in, and…" James fell back on the bed. "She was trying to make a move on me."

"She…she…" Lily seemed speechless. "Wait until I get my hands on her!" Then her voice softened. "You alright? I can understand how seeing my sister in nothing but lace must have been a terrible experience."

James laughed weakly. "It just shocked me that she would try and steal her own sister's boyfriend, while her own man was coming over later that morning."

"Petunia's like that." Lily smiled. "Poor James, you _do _get a lot of unwanted attention, don't you?"

"When it's from you, trust me, it's not unwanted."

Lily leaned forward, her curls tickling his face. Closer…and closer…and closer…

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

James and Lily sighed, sitting up.

"I suppose that'll be Petunia's boyfriend," Lily sighed. "Ready to show Petunia up?"

"If it involves insulting this guy's manhood…" James grinned, his arm snaking his way around Lily's waist. "Why, then, of course!"

When the two arrived downstairs in the hallway, Petunia was introducing her boyfriend to her parents.

"And, Vernon, this is my sister…Lily, and—"

"James Potter," James said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Vernon Dursley," the boy said. He was about James' height, but, whereas James was fairly thin, Vernon Dursley was only what James could describe as 'beefy'. His hair was thick and lay on his head as though plastered on, and his neck was hardly visible.

James shook Vernon's hand, but let go quickly. "Nice to meet you," he muttered.

Vernon said nothing.

"Well, lunch's almost ready," Mrs. Evans said cheerfully. "You can all come and sit down."

The first course passed with Vernon telling Mr. Evans his plans for the future. Lily and James sat through it, rolling their eyes at one another.

"I'm on work experience at Grunnings' Drills," Vernon said. "The company wants to take me on properly once I leave school – they said they'd give me a good position." His sneering gaze fell on James. "And what do _you _plan to do once you leave school?"

James held Vernon's gaze coolly. "I'm going to work for the Government." Of course, it wasn't really, but he couldn't exactly tell Vernon about the Ministry of Magic. "I wanted to do something a little more…profound than ordinary people."

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Evans gushed. "I think it's wonderful how people serve their country."

"Yes, I decided I didn't want to go into a boring job where I sit in an office all day. I might get fatter." Only Vernon and Lily seemed to pick up on his meaningful words. Lily covered her mouth, hiding her silent laughter, while Vernon flushed a deep red. Mrs. Evans, however, didn't notice.

"Oh _you_," she said, "there's nothing of you – you're so thin!"

"I try not to be too greedy," said James, flashing Vernon, who was on his third helping, a pointed look.

Vernon said nothing, but James noticed he only had one helping of desert.

"I cannot believe you had the nerve to say that!" Lily gasped, as soon as they were up in her room, safely out of earshot. "Did you see his _face_?"

"Yeah, he looked pretty annoyed," James agreed. He flopped down on her bed. "Geez, I'm so _hot _after that – I was trying hard to keep a straight face."

"Take off your sweater, then." Lily grinned. "I'll wear it – all mine are in the wash. I'm cold."

James froze. "Uh, no, I'll keep it on."

"What, don't like the idea of me wearing it?" Lily pretended to pout. "I've worn your sweatshirts before. Come on, at least take it off – you're really flushed. Can't imagine why – it's the middle of December, but still."

"I'm fine."

"Off. Now."

Knowing there was no arguing with Lily when she was in this mood, James pulled the thick material over his head. It was much cooler with it off.

"Oh my God, James, what happened there?" Lily sat down next him, taking hold of his bruised wrist. He flinched slightly as she did so. "Looks like someone tried to cut off your blood supply."

"It's nothing."

"What is it? Who did it?" she demanded.

James sighed in defeat. "Daniel."

Lily openly gaped. "_Daniel?_ As in, your mother's boyfriend?"

"Make that fiancé," said James gloomily. "He asked my mother at a restaurant last night, and she said yes. I sort of…did a runner – I went to Sirius'. Daniel came looking for me. Sirius and Remus tried to defend me, but he had hold of my wrist, and started to twist it, threatening that he'd break it unless they stood out of the way. Of course, they did."

Lily looked confused. "But – surely he knows what happened over the summer with your dad?"

"Doesn't everyone?" James' tone was bitter. "Of course he knows, Lily; he's using it against me."

"Oh…I want to slap him – hard." Lily put her arm around James' shoulders. "Don't you dare let him get away with it…tell your mum."

James laughed harshly. "You think she'll believe me?"

"Well…" Lily bit her lip. "No. But at least tell someone if he hurts you again – don't cut yourself off like you did last time, because if I get to hear about it, there'll be hell to pay. Got it?"

"I got it, Lily." James stood up suddenly. "I'd better go."

"Do you have to?"

"I should – Daniel's looking after Rosie and Tom." James shrugged. "You understand why I don't want to leave them too long?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks." James smiled – a genuine smile. "Can I use your fireplace again?"

The house was very quiet when James stepped out of the hallway fireplace. He shivered, heading towards the kitchen.

"Well, well, the wanderer returns," came a voice behind him.

James spun round, to see Daniel leaning against the kitchen doorframe. An odd smile graced the older man's features.

"I went out," said James shortly, turning his back on Daniel, and getting a glass from the cupboard. "It's allowed, isn't it?"

"Not when you don't ask anyone."

"I told Rosie to tell you." James still refused to look at Daniel. "If she didn't, that's not my fault."

A suddenly firm hand around his bruised wrist caused James to drop the glass he was holding. It fell to the floor with a crash, sending shattered pieces of glass in all directions.

"Insolent boy," Daniel said. "I don't like you, James, and when it's just the two of us, I won't pretend to. But breathe a word of this to _anyone _and you may find I accidentally—" Like the night before, he started to twist James' wrist. "—snap your arm. Did you know there are thirty-three bones in your arm, James?" James' arm clicked, and he laughed.

"More I.Q. points than you'll ever have, then," James retorted.

An expression of pure fury on his face, Daniel threw the teen away from him. James hit a kitchen chair, and both the chair and him fell to the ground. He groaned.

"And that, James, is what happens when you are rude," said Daniel in a pleasant tone, as though they were discussing the weather.

"What's going on?" Tom stood in the doorway, chewing his lip. His eyes flickered from the shattered glass on the floor, to Daniel, to the overturned chair, and to James on the floor.

"Nothing much," Daniel said, still pleasant. "James dropped this glass when he tripped over the chair. I was just offering to help him clear it up." He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the glass. It flew back onto the shelf, repaired, looking for all the world as though it had never been broken.

"Right." Tom turned to James, who had stood up. "James, I need some help with my Transfiguration homework?"

"Sure," said James, sensing an escape route. "We'll go now, shall we?"

But deep down he knew it was only a temporary escape. Daniel was not about to stop there.

The question that had firmly planted itself into James' brain rose again, demanding to be answered.

_Why?_

TBC.


	4. Silent fuming

Disclaimer: Sorry, much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! See bottom for replies.

Chapter 4

James watched in silence as Daniel snaked his arm around Jennifer's waist. She gave her fiancé a playful slap. He laughed softly, and pulled her closer to him on the sofa. His gaze flickered upwards at James, but the teen quickly bent his head, pretending to read the book in his hands. But the words didn't really make sense at all.

"Where's Rosalinda and Thomas?" he heard Daniel whisper in his mother's ear.

"Playing outside," Jennifer murmured. She cuddled closer still to him. "I hope they don't catch a cold. They have such weak immune systems compared to the rest of the family."

Unless it was James' eyes, he thought he saw Daniel sit up a little straighter. "They have weak immune systems? Why's that?"

Jennifer nodded. "They catch everything," she said. "Dragonpox…flu…tonsillitis…they've had just about everything under the sun between them. And that includes sunstroke." She laughed.

"And what about James, here?" Daniel said, smiling.

Self-consciously, James curled up into the chair. The bruises made that afternoon felt uncomfortable, and he was forced to wear a long-sleeved sweatshirt to cushion them. Of course, it also helped to actually hide the bruises.

"Oh, well, _James_." Jennifer smiled back. "Never gets anything. Well, hardly. He had flu when he was eight, and something else when he was twelve, at school…"

"A pretty strong immune system, then."

James looked up, holding Daniel's gaze defiantly. "You could say that." It was just another excuse to show Daniel just how much he despised him.

Daniel cleared his throat. "I'd better be off home, then." He stood up. Jennifer groaned.

"Must you go?"

"I should really be off, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow, sweetheart." He bent down, his lips meeting hers in a long kiss. James looked away in disgust, suddenly very strongly reminded of Selena – his father's last girlfriend, and a woman now rotting in Azkaban.

Apparently satisfied, Daniel straightened up, and pulled a little round pot from his pocket. He opened it, took a pinch of the powder from in there, and threw it into the fire.

"No-man's Cottage."

He was whisked away in the flames. James was only too happy to see him go. Jennifer looked up at her son, her eyebrows frowning in thought.

"Come and sit by me, James," she said, patting the sofa next to her. James deliberately sat on the side that Daniel hadn't been sitting on. "Now, what is it?"

James looked at his mother in confusion. "What?" _Oh, God, she can't have found out about the beatings already…_

"What is it you don't like about Daniel?"

_He threatens me, he threatens my friends, and he tried to break my arm…Nothing really! _

"I have my own reasons for not liking him, Mum," he said quietly.

"If this has anything to do with your father…Daniel isn't like that. He never touches alcohol."

"Doesn't mean he won't hurt me."

The words came tumbling out of his mouth almost automatically. His eyes grew wide with horror, and he waited for his mother to say something.

"Daniel won't hit you, silly; he's wonderful. And he _loves _you and Tom and Rosie…"

Fury blazed inside of James, and he threw his sweater off, thrusting his wrist in her face. "Well, _that's _what your wonderful man's been doing to me – and he threatened to break my arm twice. You can ask Sirius and Remus; they saw the whole thing." He waited, motionless, for his mother to say something.

When she did, her voice was soothing. "No, no, James; I know you don't like Daniel, and maybe you don't want a stepfather, but you don't need to make up stories about him." Her gaze softened somewhat as she took hold of his wrist. "Now, how did this _really _happen?"

James sat there, rigid, unable to believe his ears. She didn't believe him! He hadn't really expected her to, but it still came as a shock. "I've already told you," he said, his voice low. He yanked his wrist out of her hand. "But of course, even if I was lying in a pool of blood, unable to move, you'd still deny it was him, because you're so besotted with him." He stood up. "Now, if you don't mind, _I'm _going to bed."

The lounge door slammed shut behind him.

Hey Prongs,

You still coming over this afternoon, before the full moon? You can tell us all about dear Daniel. Moony's resting right now, but he'll be up by the time you get here.

Padfoot

Padfoot (and Moony, if you're awake) –

_Yeah, of course I'm coming. Are we going into the woods for the full moon? And I'm ready to have a good long rant about Daniel – and my mother._

_Prongs_

James sat, perfectly silently, at the kitchen table, waiting for his mother and Daniel to stop talking about the wedding. The wedding. Urgh. James had begun to hate that word with some sort of loathing he had never really known before. Should it be a spring wedding, or summer wedding? Or maybe an autumn wedding? Should it be outside in a garden, or on a beach? Should they use the traditional vows, or write their own? So many questions; and no point in answering them, in James' opinion.

"James?"

James looked up, realising that his mother was speaking to him. "Erm…sorry?"

His mother rolled her eyes and smiled. "I was asking you if you'd give me away."

"G-give you…_away_?" James managed to get out, but only just. "What, at the wedding?"

Again, Mrs. Potter smiled. "_Yes, _at the wedding."

Did his mother even understand what she was asking of him? To give her away to that…that…murderous creature? And, yet, her smile was so hopeful, pleading him to do it – he couldn't say no.

Problem was, he couldn't say yes, either.

"I, uh…" James frantically searched for a halfway decent excuse. "Can I think about it?"

The smile faded slightly from his mother's face, and, anxiously, James ploughed on, desperate not to upset her.

"I mean," he said, "that it's a really big thing, and all, and I'm not sure I'm the right person to do it, you know?"

From behind Jennifer's back, James saw Daniel smirk. Obviously, the man knew quite well how little James wanted to give his mother away at her second wedding. But, much to James' surprise, Daniel said nothing. And James, eager to change the subject, and to get down to business, was glad for it.

"Mum, can I go to Remus' tonight?"

Jennifer returned to pouring over wedding books. "Tonight?"

"Yes."

"What time?"

"Well, I was hoping I could go about six, and I'll be back quite late, I expect." Of course, James himself knew that he wouldn't be back before dawn, but his mother didn't need to know that. And neither did Daniel.

"Oh, James, I was hoping you'd make us dinner tonight." Jennifer's expression was pleading. "You're so good at cooking."

James snorted. "That's what house-elves are for."

"James—"

"It's alright, Jennifer," Daniel interrupted smoothly. "_I'll _make dinner tonight."

There was a stunned silence. James couldn't believe that the older man was stepping in so he could go to his friend's. _Especially _after what had happened when he'd gone to Surrey.

"I'm not a bad chef," Daniel continued, his gaze holding James' coolly. "And James can go off to his friend's."

Eyes turned to Jennifer. She looked as though she was about to refuse, but James cut in before she could speak.

"_Please _Mum? Since I _have _asked your permission, and everything."

Only Daniel and himself knew the significance of this statement. Daniel's electric-blue eyes flashed in annoyance, but Jennifer nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose you can, then. Make sure you don't stay up all night at Remus', though."

"I won't," James lied.

He left the room, still confused as to why Daniel was being so…what was the word?

_Slippery._

"He did _what_?"

Sirius' voice was full of anger as he listened to James' account of what had taken place a few days before. His eyes blazed with some kind of wild fury. Remus, however, sat quietly, waiting for more.

"He threatened to break my arm again," said James calmly, as though what they were discussing was very small and insignificant. "And then I insulted him, and he threw me across the room. I hit a chair; Tom came in, and Daniel acted like nothing had happened except a clumsy little accident on my behalf."

"I swear, I will kill him when I next see him…" Sirius growled in frustration.

Remus, however, kept his temper under control. "Are you alright, though, Prongs?"

"Me? I'm fine. The bruises are beginning to fade now; nothing major."

Sirius made them jump by banging his fist on the table. "Nothing major? Prongs, he could have really hurt you by throwing you across the room like that. Ruptured your spleen…cracked your head open…anything! You were just lucky."

"If lucky means I'm fine," James said stubbornly, "then I'll stick with that."

And there was nothing more to be said on the subject. Even Sirius seemed to sense this, and he stared out of the window at the growing darkness.

"We've got about half and hour," he said, nervously. "You're sure the woods are safe, Moony?"

"Sirius, we've been over this a million times. I have spent every full moon that I've been home, in that wood. Nothing bad's ever happened. I think we'll be fine, don't you?"

Sirius remained silent, which only proved Remus' point.

And so the three of them found themselves standing in the wood near the house, waiting for Remus' transformation to happen. James and Sirius were already in their respective Animagi forms. Remus stood alone, waiting for the moon to come out.

James had to admire his friend. He could never imagine himself standing so calmly, waiting for something to happen to him that was so awful…and yet wasn't his fault. Perhaps this was something that had formed Remus' mild manner.

The transformation was over in less than a minute. The wolf change started with Remus' back, curving his spine, until he was on all fours. Then his hands and feet twisted horribly out of shape, until they were padded paws, ending in sharp claws. The whole of his body started to grow fur; he grew long pointed ears; his face distorted out of shape until he had a long snout and a face full of brown hair. The transformation was complete.

Remus Lupin, for the only night of this month, was a werewolf.

James cocked his head to one side, as if asking if Remus was alright. The wolf wagged its tail, answering in affirmative. Sirius bounded up to him, tongue hanging out, and his eyes alight with fun. He then proceeded to find a tree.

James and Remus looked away in disgust as Sirius did his business up his chosen tree. Sirius had once said that there was nothing quite like going to the toilet like a dog. James chose to take his friend's word for it, and keep it out of his list of experiences.

Sirius finished his task, and bounced up to his two waiting friends. James wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"_You stink now_."

"_Stinkin', and proud of it, Prongs._"

Remus let out a wolfish snort. James pawed the ground, still anxious not to put too much stress on his injured wrist. Looking for all the world as though they were grinning at each other, Remus and Sirius simultaneously charged at James, who was knocked clean off his feet. He let out a feeble moan.

"_No fair_."

Both dog and wolf only grinned at him. James sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

TBC.

A/N: Yes, quite a short chapter, but I needed to get something out! What are everyone's views on _Order of the Phoenix_? For everyone who's read it, James is _not _going to be like that in this fanfic…please review!


	5. Going down

Disclaimer: All things you recognise belong to JKR. All things you don't, belong to me. I also own the plot.

A/N: Right, then, fifth chapter…thanks to everyone who reviewed! And, a warning, the whole plot is about to become a bit more interesting…and several clues are being dropped in this chapter, so watch out!

Chapter 5

It was five o'clock in the morning when James finally fell into bed.

The cool sheets nursed his hot and tired body. Every bone and muscle in his body ached; he didn't think he could have moved, even if he'd wanted to. He had a migraine coming on, he knew. And in a few hours, he would have to get up, and pretend nothing had happened.

Strangely enough, he was used to it.

He pulled the duvet right over his head, and buried his face into the feather pillow. Sirius would have gone to bed by now. Did he feel as awful as James? Probably. Although he hadn't been the one subjected to being trodden all over…

Sunlight was just beginning to creep around the curtains. James turned his back on it.

Really, if he was going to get any sleep at all, he had to stop thinking.

James dragged himself out of bed around nine o'clock; being an early bird usually, it would look suspicious if he got up any later. However, he arrived downstairs to find his mother already gone for work, and Daniel sitting at the kitchen table.

He could feel Daniel's gaze on him as he made himself breakfast, hoping the dark circles under his eyes weren't too pronounced, and that he looked like he had got a full night's sleep. Making sure he sat as far away as possible from his mother's fiancé, he spoke.

"Where is everyone?"

Daniel pretended not to hear him, lifting the newspaper he was reading a little higher. The headline screamed out at James: '**_Death of Muggle village sends Ministry into Mayhem!_**' Voldemort and his 'Death Eaters'—his followers. A moving picture of the village showed it in flames, and blasts of green light flashed everywhere. James felt a rush of hatred towards the dark wizard, before forcing it down, and looking back up at Daniel.

"Where is everyone?" he repeated. When Daniel still refused to listen, he put his hand over the page Daniel was reading. "Hey, you, I asked you a question."

Daniel looked up, his blue eyes locking with James'. James met his intense gaze with a cool stare. Finally, Daniel spoke.

"Your mother is at work," he sneered. "And Thomas and Rosalinda claim to feel unwell."

Inwardly, James frowned. He didn't like Daniel's tone at all; were Tom and Rosie really unwell? It was rare that they were ever ill at the same time…

"I'm going up to see them," he said loudly.

Daniel looked up, his face set. "Oh, I wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"The same thing might happen to you."

James gritted his teeth, aggravated by Daniel's deadly calm tone. He stood up. "What have you done to them?"

"Me?" There was a small smile on Daniel's face. "What would _I _have done?"

James let the silence answer for him. Daniel's expression remained impassive, as he lay the newspaper down on the table, and stood up as well. Fearing he might be stopped otherwise, James turned on his heel, and fled up the stairs.

He arrived outside Rosie's room, feeling somewhat apprehensive. Could Daniel be telling the truth? Were his siblings just sick? One glance down at the bruises circling his wrist told him otherwise, as his fears remounted, and he thrust the door open.

His gaze swept over the room. It was dark—the curtains were closed, and the light was off. Save for the bed, the room was miraculously clear; there was no sign of a struggle. On the bed, under the duvet, was a lump James took to be Rosie—as, indeed, he was proven right when the lump rolled over and spoke.

"Daniel? Is that you?" Rosie's voice was weak and thin. James swiftly crossed the room, to sit on the edge of her bed.

"It's James," he said softly. "I heard you and Tom were ill."

Rosie nodded; a movement so slight James almost didn't catch it. "I was sick last night, and Tom was this morning. Mum said we both had a fever."

James frowned, nodding. "How're you feeling now?"

"Worse," Rosie moaned, burying further under the bedclothes.

"Have you had anything to bring your fever down?"

"About an hour ago, but it hasn't made any difference, and I'm not allowed another one yet—you have to wait another three hours." Rosie closed her eyes, and James stood up. His sister—and, presumably, his brother as well—were fine; they just had a bug or something. True to his word, Daniel hadn't laid a finger on them.

James quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Daniel was waiting for him on the landing.

"What did I tell you?" he hissed. "They're just sick."

James shrugged. "I didn't say anything to dispute that."

Daniel roughly grabbed a fistful of James' shirt, bringing his leering face right into James'. James tried to look away, but the older man took hold of his chin, forcing him to look up.

"Maybe you need to be taught another lesson," he hissed.

Panicking, James brought his knee up to Daniel's groin, hard. Daniel abruptly let go of James with a small grunt, bending double. James shoved him away; thankful he was able to defend himself. Then he edged towards the stairs, his eyes trained on Daniel all the while. Daniel glared, but James' face remained impassive.

"I don't think I do," he said evenly. He went down the stairs as quickly as he could without falling down them, grabbing the pot of Floo Powder as he went. Just as he reached the fire in the hall, however, there was a firm hand on his shoulder, which roughly turned him round. The pot crashed to the floor.

"If you go anywhere—and I mean, _anywhere_," Daniel said, "you might just find my hand and tongue slips…and I, accidentally, of course, fire you with a very nasty curse…" Daniel smiled—a chilling expression that sent nervous shivers down James' spine. "…One of the Unforgivables, perhaps?"

James stood, stock still, unable to believe what he had heard. He'd thought Daniel was low—but never _that _low. One of the Unforgivables? But he'd be sent to Azkaban…unless…

_One_ of the Unforgivables.

That meant Imperious, Cruciatus, or…Avada Kedavra. But surely he wouldn't…

"You…_Death Eater_," he spluttered, throwing Daniel's hand off his shoulder.

Daniel's expression hardened, and he took a step forward. If he had been any closer, he would have been stepping on James' feet. When he spoke, each word was punctuated with a poke in James' chest.

"Never," he said, his voice sounding oddly as though his teeth were gritted, "accuse me of being a Death Eater, boy. There is nothing I despise more than Voldemort, although, I must say, you come a close second. I hate him, I really do. And one of these days I will overpower you both!"

A strange sense of power seemed to surround him, and James involuntarily took a step backwards, his heart thumping painfully.

"You're crazy," he spat. "Not even the Ministry or Dumbledore can overpower Voldemort—what makes you so special?"

Again, Daniel smiled. "Because I have a plan, and it is already being put into action."

James sneered at him. "What are you going to do—try and beat him up and blackmail him? Because that seems to be your plan for getting rid of me."

"Voldemort is not an idiotic teenager."

"Voldemort, like me, won't be outwitted by a wizard with no more brains than fills an eggcup," James retorted.

Daniel's face hardened again. "I assure you I am not that," he said. "And I can also assure you that I will overpower Voldemort. Whilst you, preferably, get killed in the process."

"You? Kill me? You haven't got the guts."

Daniel seized a fistful of James shirt again, and raised his hand, which was balled into a fist. Then, however, he seemed to think better of it, and instead let go of James sharply, so that he fell to the ground, amongst the broken pot and the scattered Floo Powder.

"You had better clean that up," he said smoothly, and walked away.

"Hello! Everyone, I'm home!"

Jennifer tossed her keys carelessly onto the hall table, and put her bag down. She smiled as her fiancé came out of the nearby door leading to the kitchen. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before speaking.

"You're home late."

"I know," she said, following him into the kitchen. "There was a huge problem at the Ministry, what with all these attacks, and so on…" She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Rosalinda and Thomas still feel ill, and James went to bed half an hour ago, claiming to have a headache."

Jennifer frowned. "It's not like James to go to bed when he doesn't have to."

"Maybe, my dear, he is playing for attention. You said yourself he never gets ill."

"Yes, but he does get migraines quite frequently. I'll just pop upstairs to check on him, and I can check on Tom and Rosie at the same time."

Without waiting for Daniel's answer, she left the room, and made her way upstairs. She did hope that her eldest son didn't have another migraine; occasionally, he was ill for up to two or three days with it. That was one thing he had inherited from his father; Edward had suffered from them every other day when he was under a lot of stress.

Softly, she knocked on the door. A faint voice called, "Come in."

Jennifer did, closing the door behind her as she did so. The curtains were closed, and a glass of water stood on the bedside table. James was lying in bed, the duvet pulled halfway up his face. He gave a weak smile as his mother crossed the room, and sat down on his bedroom chair, right next to his bed.

"What's wrong?" she said, softly, so as not to aggravate his headache.

"Migraine," James mumbled. "I'm fine."

Jennifer leaned over, feeling his forehead. "Have you been sick?"

"Only once—maybe about half an hour ago?"

"How's the head?"

"Throbs like hell." James buried further under the duvet. Jennifer sat back in her seat.

"What could have brought this on, then?" she asked quietly. "You've been having enough sleep—haven't you?"

"Yes; plenty."

"And you've been eating?"

"As much as I normally do."

Jennifer frowned. "Well, you haven't been under any stress—"

James' voice was incredulous. "Oh, no, your precious fiancé beating me doesn't put me under any stress at all! Why should I be stressed? He only threatened to kill me!"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, James, don't lie like that."

"I'm not—he threatened me with the Unforgivables!"

For the first time, a shadow of doubt crept across Jennifer's mind. Was James speaking the truth? No, he couldn't be—Daniel would never do anything like that, she was sure.

"Don't you _dare _accuse Daniel of something like that! Why do you want to ruin my chance at happiness, James? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of that git? That'll be the day."

"Well, maybe it is the day, then, James, because I fail to see any other reason why you're so determined to hate Daniel! He's a wonderful person, and I love him, and, quite frankly, it's none of your business who I marry." Jennifer's voice was sharp as she spoke, each word cutting like fire into James' sore head.

"Just leave me alone," he croaked. "Neither I nor my head can take this. Just go."

Jennifer stood up. "With pleasure," she said frostily.

Once she had gone, James slumped onto his pillows, the pounding in his head reminding him of his migraine. He should really sleep, but he couldn't. Too many thoughts were whirling around in his head. He wished they weren't—he had a bad enough headache as it was.

Why did everything have to go so _wrong_?

TBC.


	6. Mr and Mrs Featherby

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You people make me so happy!

Chapter 6

Jennifer looked up as her fiancé cleared his throat, and put down his knife and fork. She smiled, before putting another forkful of scrambled egg into her mouth.

"May I ask where James is this morning?"

Jennifer bristled at the mention of her son, stabbing at the last piece of bacon on her plate. "In his room. He claims to still have a migraine."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Don't you believe him, then?"

"I don't know, Daniel. He doesn't usually play for attention, but he's changed so much recently, I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"Don't you think we should take him some breakfast?" Daniel's voice was even.

Jennifer shook her head. "No. He'll come down when he's hungry. And that will prove he doesn't have a migraine."

In the room above them, James lay on his bed, his eyes closed, and his breathing short and shallow. It didn't matter that his mother was not going to give him breakfast, because he wasn't hungry anyway, and he wasn't positive he could keep much food down. Furthermore, he didn't want to see her anyway. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she didn't believe a word he said about her precious fiancé.

"It's not fair," James whispered into his pillow. "Why won't she believe me?"

The room did not answer him. Frustrated, James pulled the duvet right up over his head. What did it take for his mother to see that he was telling the truth? Did she have to walk in whilst Daniel was hitting him?

An owl flew through the window, pulling the curtains open a little. James winced at the bright light; his headache flared. He sat up, groping at the curtains, trying to shut them. Once more the room was shrouded in darkness, and the owl offered James its leg for him to untie the letter. James did so, and lay back down on his bed to read it.

Hey Prongs—

How's it going? What's wrong with Rosie and Tom? Daniel didn't lay it in on them as well did he? You didn't say in your letter yesterday. Speaking of which, if that filthy bas—

Sorry, Prongs, had to snatch the quill from Padfoot there, before he said something very rude and inappropriate. Are you alright? Padfoot and I are fine; I'm recovering fairly well from the full moon. You will tell us if something's wrong, won't you?

**Of course he will Moony, because dear Prongsy knows that I will lay it in on him if he doesn't, never mind Daniel. Got that, Prongs? **

Oh, and Peter says he'll send a letter as soon as possible—he sent us a rather delightful postcard with a shark on the front. We did wonder whether he was threatening us.

**Peter? Threaten us? That'll be the day.**

Shut up, Padfoot. Anyway, Prongs; reply soon, so we know you're okay.

Moony and **Padfoot.**

James grinned. Trust Sirius and Remus to have a playful bantering over writing a letter. He took a quill, and a new piece of parchment, and quickly scribbled a reply.

Moony and Padfoot—

I'm okay; Daniel tried to hurt me yesterday, but I defended myself, so I'm all right. I've got a migraine at the moment, so this will be a short letter, but, no, I don't know what's wrong with Rosie and Tom. I haven't seen them yet today, so I presume they're feeling no better. It wasn't Daniel, though, surprisingly enough.

Speak to you soon,

Prongs.

He tied the letter round the owl's leg. The bird flew round the curtains, and out of the window. James shifted his position on the bed, closing his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep, dreaming fitfully of his mother's disbelief of his accusations.

It was a Saturday; three days later. Jennifer relished in the fact that it was a weekend, and that she wasn't required to work; getting up late, and having a hot bath. After dressing, she took breakfast each to Tom and Rosie. Neither of them was any better—on the contrary, they seemed to be worse. Tom appeared a little better than Rosie; he sat up in bed when his mother entered the room, but Rosie had to be coaxed to sit up to eat.

Jennifer thought about this as she left her daughter's room, making her way down the landing. She paused outside James' room, listening for any sounds within. Her eldest son had only emerged from his bedroom to use the bathroom, and she herself had not seen him at all for the past four days. He hadn't eaten anything, and it was this that worried Jennifer. It really wasn't like James to barricade himself in his room, and not eat. Mind you, she realised, it also wasn't like him to make false accusations about people. However, he couldn't carry on like this. It wasn't healthy.

Sighing in resignation, Jennifer knocked on the door, and gently pushed it open. The room looked exactly as it had done since she had last been in there, only now the glass on the bedside table was empty. She crossed the room swiftly, and sat down on the edge of the bed. James groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Jennifer said softly.

"Like you care." James' voice was flat.

Jennifer sighed. "You can't go on like this, James. You have to eat something, before you make yourself really ill."

"I don't want anything; I'm not hungry," James said. "I don't feel like it."

Jennifer leaned over, resting her hand against his head. She was startled to find that it was warm. However…her eyes narrowed…the windows were closed, the room was stifling hot, and he was under a duvet…

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes." James closed his eyes. "I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs."

"I suppose you haven't changed your mind about Daniel?" Jennifer asked.

James' eyes snapped open. "Why should I have done? I've still some of the bruises where he tried to hurt me, Mum. He doesn't like me—he threatened to kill me! I've told you that."

"For someone who has a headache, you're very noisy," Jennifer commented dryly. "Just because you are playing sick, James, does not mean I am about to believe every lie you say about my fiancé! I can't see why you don't like him; Rosie and Tom seem to be perfectly content with him, whilst you…you try to gain my sympathy by making up stories about him hitting you! You could have got those bruises anywhere; Merlin only knows, you get up to enough dangerous activities with those friends of yours. I refuse to believe all this…"

James only looked at her, his mouth slightly open as she continued with her rant.

"Just because your father…hit you while I wasn't there, it doesn't mean I'm going to immediately believe you when you point your finger at Daniel, and accuse him of hurting you. Daniel would not do something like that, and I see no reason why you should accuse him of doing so."

There was a ringing silence. James was the first to speak, his voice hoarse with disbelief, and quiet with anger.

"Just leave me alone."

Jennifer's face was tinged pink. "Don't tell me what to do; I'm your mother!"

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." James' voice was muffled as he turned his face into the pillow. "I don't need reminding."

"Don't you be so rude!" Jennifer snapped, her temper rising further.

"Please, Mum, just leave me alone."

"I'd be happy to, if that's how you feel!" retorted Jennifer, standing up.

The door slammed shut behind her.

That was the final straw for James, although Jennifer didn't know it. She didn't visit him for the rest of the day, and Daniel certainly wasn't about to, so James was left to himself. Daniel left the house early evening, and, around midnight, James made his move.

Jennifer woke up fairly early the next morning, without knowing why. Deciding that it was unlikely she would get back to sleep, she got up. Already she was feeling guilty about her sharp words to her eldest son the day before—she knew she was being unfair, but, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to face his accusations of her fiancé. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't James just accept him?

Resolving to go and apologise to him that very moment, Jennifer made her way quietly along the landing, and knocked on his door, softly, so as not to wake Rosie or Tom. Both were still ill, and needed as much rest as they could get. When there was no answer from the room inside, Jennifer gently pushed open the door, expecting to see James asleep. What she saw, however, was quite the opposite.

The room was very neat and tidy; even the bed was made up. The curtains were open, and sunlight streamed through the window. Slightly startled, Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, guessing that James had probably come to his senses and had got up. She turned away; ready to go downstairs to greet him, when she stopped.

A note lay on the bed, scribbled untidily, as though it had been written in a rush. Curiously, Jennifer walked over, and picked it up. Her face clouded over as she scanned it.

Mum—

I'm fed up. I can't seem to do anything right, even when I tell the truth. Daniel's not the perfect gentleman you seem to think he is. I'm not asking you to change your mind about him; I know you won't. Just try to understand that I very strongly dislike him.

That's why I think it's better if I leave for a few days. I won't tell you where I'm going, in case you get this sooner than I plan, and come after me. The people I'm going to will probably contact you to tell you where I am anyway. I'm not running away, and I don't want to worry you, but I do think it's better if I go away for a while.

All the best,

James

The letter fell back on the bed as Jennifer collapsed onto it, her hands over her face, and her body shaking with silent sobs.

Number thirteen of Harold Close, Northumberland, was a typical wizarding house. The front garden was in complete disarray; wild flowers filled every corner of the beds, and the grass was long and uncut. The house leaned slightly to the left, but not so much that one would feel obliged to report it to the council; only so it would make one look twice, ponder for a few moments, and then forget all about it.

George and Beryl Featherby lived in this house. Even at the present time of half past five, they were already up and about. George was in his study, reading, whilst Beryl prepared the breakfast. Mrs. Featherby smiled as she dropped a pinch of salt into her recipe.

Knock. Knock.

She sighed as the knock sounded from the front door; she took off her apron, straightened her dress, and left the room to answer it. It was early, but she was used to visitors at abnormal times. The person who was knocking this morning, however, almost left her speechless.

A tall boy of around fifteen or sixteen stood at the door, a lot of heavy bags in his hands. He looked unhealthily thin, as if he hadn't eaten for several days. His face was pale, almost white, and his breathing was short and shallow.

"J-J-James," Beryl got out. "What in the name of heaven are you doing here?"

James smiled slightly, swaying unsteadily on his feet as he mumbled his answer.

"Hello, Gran…argument…mum…left…place to stay?" was all Beryl was able to make out. He staggered slightly, and she caught him with her free hand.

"Come into the living room, dear," she said, pushing the door shut with her foot. "You don't look well at all…"

James followed her into the lounge, looking for all the world as if he was about to faint at any second. Beryl eyed her grandson nervously as he flopped onto the sofa, closing his eyes.

"Now," she said gently, sitting down next to him. "What's all this about arguing with your mother?"

TBC.


	7. Agreements

A/N: Well, shock, horror, look who's back with updating this story…there's been various reasons, but I've plotted it all out now so I'm going to finish it, have no fears…

Chapter 7

Jennifer didn't know whether to be relieved, worried, or furious when her mother contacted her. She had been out of her _mind_ with worry for hours on end…and now it turned out James was perfectly safe at his grandparents'.

"Why didn't you contact me before?" she snapped at the head in the fire. Her mother shook her head.

"We had to contact Dr. Amata," she said softly. "James almost collapsed as soon as he came through the front door. He's only said he's had a migraine and hasn't been sleeping. And that things are bad at home. Dr. Amata said he's suffering from exhaustion and needs to rest quietly for a few days."

Jennifer sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted herself. "I don't know what to do, Mum. I told you that I'm engaged to Daniel…but he and James don't get on as well as I might have hoped. Tom and Rosie don't seem to mind too much…but with both of them ill at the moment, and James playing up for attention—"

"That doesn't seem like James," her mother interrupted. "James used to like being the centre of attention, through humour of course, but that was before—"

"Yes, I _know_, Mother," Jennifer said sharply. She didn't want to think about Thomas Potter right now. "But James has been claiming Daniel's abusing him…I just can't believe that of Daniel, I'm sorry. I understand James has been through a lot. But it's not fair to just accuse Daniel like that. James can't be allowed to behave in that way."

"He _did _have some bruises, Jenny."

"You _know _what he and his friends are like! He could have got those bruises anywhere…one of his friends pulling him over too hard, playing Quidditch, _anything!_" She put her head in her hands. "He needs a few days rest…will you have him to stay for that time?"

Mrs. Featherby nodded. "Of course we will…he's welcome to stay for as long as he wants."

"Well, regardless…I want him back here when he's recovered. This has got to be sorted out, Mum, or he's going to have to move out. He's sixteen years old. He should know how to behave."

Her mother sighed, sounding remarkably like her daughter had just a few moments before. "Of course, my dear. I just hope you know what you're doing. Like you said, he is sixteen. He doesn't have to stay at home anymore. I know you love both James and Daniel very much, but it may get to the point where you have to say goodbye to one of them."

And with that comment, she disappeared, leaving Jennifer to ponder on what her mother had said.

Prongs – 

_**You have to go back to stay with your mother and that…that…**_

Padfoot is unable to put his thoughts in words, but we can only assume here he means 'Daniel'.

Thank you for that insight, Moony. What I was going to say what that it really sucks you have to go back home. You know you can come and stay with Moony and I, right?

Don't just run away, though, Prongs, it might happen like last time, and we were graced with the presence of the delightful Daniel. Seriously, I mean it. Make sure you talk it over with your mum first. But you are welcome. It's just Padfoot and me here, and I'm sure Padfoot's mother wouldn't mind having Prongs too?

So long as Moony's still here to keep an eye on you and I, Prongs; she knows what you and I are like when we get going. We need Moony's calming presence. But anyway…I hope you're feeling better, and if you're not, that's a good thing too, because it means more time away from that…that thing at home.

It's up to you, of course, Prongs, but think about coming here. Perhaps you should spend some time with your mother…but maybe that's difficult under the circumstances. Just do anything to get away from Daniel. And it's not healthy keeping yourself shut up as a means of getting away from him.

Remember we're here for you, Prongs, as always.

Padfoot and Moony.

James! How can you even think about going back there? I know your mum's told you to and everything, but please…try and come and stay with me…or even Sirius and Remus, I can't stand the thought of you alone with Daniel. You know we're all here for you; you can't let it get as bad as before. Please…I love you. Lily xxxxxx

Hi Prongs –

Wormtail here. I'm on holiday in Italy, it's so hot here, but there's lots of very lovely ladies…even if you are completely committed to Lily, I know you and Padfoot at least would be in your element here. Anyway, this is a Muggle postcard, I couldn't find a Wizards' shop, but I thought you'd appreciate the woman in the bikini on the front. Know I did!

--Wormtail

James sighed heavily as he stepped into his house, and put his bag down in the hall. Physically, he was feeling much better – his face had regained more of its colour, he no longer had such dark circles underneath his eyes, and his head was clear. Emotionally he wasn't feeling too great.

His voice hesitant, he called out: "Hello? Anyone here?"

The person who came out of the kitchen was the last person he wanted to see.

A nasty smile spread across Daniel's face as he took James in. James tried to appear uncaring, but he was eying his mother's fiancé warily. He wanted to talk to his mother; not to Daniel.

"Where's my mother?" he demanded, his voice full of authority. This was what he had to show Daniel; that he wanted someone to just be pushed around; that he had been here well before Daniel; that he didn't give a damn about what Daniel thought. He pushed past the older man into the living room, which was surprisingly tidy. Odd.

"Jennifer has unfortunately had to take Thomas and Rosalinda to St. Mungo's," Daniel said smoothly, his voice suggesting that he didn't in fact think this was very unfortunate at all. "It's just you and me until they arrive back."

James flatly refused to panic. Daniel couldn't hurt him too much, because his mother would realise what was going on. The most Daniel could do was threaten him, surely. Unless…His heart jerked painfully as he saw Daniel's wand out, and remembered his words: "You might just find my hand and tongue slips…and I, accidentally, of course, fire you with a very nasty curse…one of the Unforgivables, perhaps?"

But Daniel only flicked his wand his wand at the window, which flew shut and stopped the air blowing in. However, then he turned his attention back to James, and his eyes were so cold that James automatically took a step backwards, even though he'd made up his mind not to show weakness.

"I believe we need to have a little chat," Daniel said. His voice was like silk.

"Really? I don't agree." Somehow, James managed to keep his words steady.

"Unfortunate that, considering I'm the adult in charge here."

James glared. "I'm sixteen; I'm not a child."

"Does wonders for my confidence, knowing I'm not doing any damage to a child. I do so hate hurting children."

"You make me sick," James spat out before he could stop himself. Daniel backhanded him sharply across the face, and, almost as though James had built barriers up around himself, he felt his first one go down. It was all downhill from here, he knew. He didn't stop a second slap to his other cheek, even though he had said nothing more.

"So weak," Daniel murmured. "It's a wonder you dared try to tell your mother anything…shows how weak you really are…shows everyone…"

James felt the first crushes of shame well up in him, though he knew it was exactly what Daniel wanted. Just surrender, he thought bitterly. What else are you going to do? Fight him?

Fight or flight.

Fight.

Fight.

Using skills he'd only picked up from hating the Slytherins so much, James swung a punch at Daniel's jaw, and Daniel, caught completely by surprise, caught it full blow. He staggered backwards, and James felt a small victory against the older man – he could fight back. He wasn't weak.

"Crucio!"

James was so distracted by his triumph that he barely registered the word in his brain until a streak of light pelted towards him. He rolled out of the way, reflexes born of Quidditch. The curse hit a vase, which shattered. Shakily, he stood up again, his heart so fast it felt like it was burning. Flight. Flight seems like a better plan. He didn't have time to move as Daniel threw himself onto him, sending them both crashing down to the floor. James' head hit a table and pain shot through his head. He struggled to move Daniel's weight off him, but although he was strong, he was light – no match for Daniel, who must have weighed at least 14 stone. Daniel hit James' ribs – hard – with his fist, before leaning his face very close to James', so that James could smell his disgusting breath.

"You would do well to treat your elders with more respect," he said. "Now, if I get up, will you behave yourself?"

James had no choice but to nod – it was becoming difficult to breathe. Slowly, Daniel got off him, and James sat up. He felt dizzy, but he somehow managed to pull himself up off the ground.

"Now," Daniel said, "as I was saying before, I do believe we have some things we need to discuss. Please take a seat."

James didn't dare disagree. He hated himself for his weakness. See, he said silently, this is the real James Potter. The coward. The act that doesn't deserve to be in Gryffindor.

"Firstly, I'm intrigued to know whether you thought you'd succeed in getting your mother to believe you." James felt anger well up inside him again as he stared at Daniel's smirk, but he forced it back down. Daniel continued. "Your mother is considering finding you a councillor, under my suggestion. Personally I don't find it healthy for a boy to be unable to keep his mouth shut…despite explicit warnings. Your mother believes you are – shall we say – mentally disturbed."

"Liar." The word was out before James could think about it. To his surprise, Daniel just sat there, smirking all the more.

"No, James, don't you see? It's your mother who thinks you're the liar."

James gritted his teeth hard. How could his mother like – love – this thing? It was unreal…it was like Daniel had two sides to him…I'm not weak, he realised, just Daniel has a way of making me feel like that. Don't let him. You're strong. Don't let him take control. He wanted desperately to turn around and walk out of the house, but he knew Daniel would just make up some stupid tale about his misbehaviour, and that would be the end of it.

"Secondly, I would like to remind you that your mother and I are getting married, so I would say it's about high time we got along, wouldn't you say?"

This was such a change of attitude that James' mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"Well, we're two men, are we not? Stand up – face me like a man."

Heart pounding, James stood up. What was Daniel planning?

But Daniel had extended his hand. James didn't have a clue what to make of it. What's going on? Apprehensively, he shook Daniel's hand.

"Good," Daniel said. "Now give me no reason to teach you a lesson, and I will leave you alone, understand? I'm being very generous by not punishing you for telling your mother. What am I?"

A bully. "Very generous."

"Very good." Then Daniel dropped James' hand like it carried some contagious disease. "We seem to have an agreement. Don't break it, James; I'm warning you." He turned away, rubbing his forearm, and then looked back at James. The older man's eyes pierced through him. "This afternoon I am due to go away on business. See to it that you don't run into trouble. You may tell your mother that I will not be back this evening."

"Where are you going?"

Irritation flashed in Daniel's eyes for a second, and then it was gone. "On business," he repeated. "I will be back tomorrow morning."

After he had Disapparated, James fell into a seat. He realised with a start that he was shaking. There was something very wrong about Daniel – aside from being an arrogant bully. Why had he decided not to punish James? And why the agreement? Was he afraid Jennifer might start believing her son?

But any abuse had stopped – for now. It's not abuse. It's…just teaching me a lesson in his eyes. But not abuse. Please not abuse.

He shuddered and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do.

"James?"

There was a hand on his shoulder, and he moaned incoherently. He had a pounding headache, and vaguely he remembered hitting it on something.

"James?"

He cracked his eyes open, and there was his mother. There were dark circles underneath her eyes, and her face was pale and drawn. Immediately he was alert, and moved over on the sofa so she could sit down. She almost collapsed before she got there.

"James – oh James!" Tears spilled out of her eyes and she put her hands up to shield her face from view.

"Mum?" James did the only thing he could – put his arms around her, and rubbed her back soothingly, the way he sometimes did with Lily when she was upset. "What's happened? Where're Rosie and Tom?"

Jennifer shook hard in his arms, and cried more into his shoulder. "St. Mungo's…they've had to – to k-keep them in…th-they s-s-said it's a – a really bad s-sort of poisoning…oh James, they don't know w-what it is…th-they m-m-might…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence for James to understand. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, and he hugged his mother tighter. There was a lump in his throat. Now's not the time to let it out.

"It will be okay, Mum," he said. "You know what Rosie and Tom are like…they'll pull out of anything…How did they get poisoned?"

"They- they don't know yet. They're doing some tests. Th-they think it might be a new p-poison that they've n-never c-come across…they don't know how to t-treat it…" Another sob escaped from her throat. "James…what are we going to do if we lose them both?"

"We won't," he promised, though he knew he couldn't be sure. An icy cold hand had wrapped itself around James' heart. "The Healers will work out what it is, and then they'll be fine."

"They went round to their aunt's a while ago…when you were at Lily's…maybe they accidentally got something then…oh, I don't know…" His mother seemed to have calm down a little now, and she looked around the room. "Where's Daniel? I need to tell him."

"He's gone out. He said he'll come tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Jennifer looked so disappointed that James pulled her into another hug. It just showed how much Daniel meant to her now. "Thank you, Jamie," she said, using his childhood nickname. "I'm so glad you're home now…are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," James said shortly. He knew what this was leading up to. But to his surprise, his mother just hugged him closer.

"Thank goodness," she said quietly. "Please…just make an effort with Daniel. That's all I'm asking. He's really not like your father."

You're right, but not in the way you think. But bearing his agreement with Daniel in mind, he said out loud, "I will try, Mum. Promise."

"Thank you," she said again. "Let's not fight. I can't stand fighting with you…especially with Rosie and Tom as they are…"

"Me either," James replied in agreement. He paused, considering his next words carefully. "Just…if things get any worse with Daniel…can I go and stay at Sirius'? Please?"

His mother wrung her hands. "Jamie…I'm marrying him. You can't move into Sirius' forever. As far as I can see, Daniel's done nothing wrong – you just have to sort out your problems."

Defeated, and unwilling to argue with his mother again, James stood up.

"My only problem is Daniel," he said softly. "And I can't sort that out."

TBC.

A/N: Well, I think you'd all rather I just got on with writing the next chapter than replying to all your reviews…but thank you for reviewing, it does make the difference, honestly, and I'm going to make this fic my priority now as I do want to finish it, so please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	8. Of Death Eaters and Secrets

A/N: Now didn't I say I'd update soon? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's really appreciated!

Chapter 8

It seemed nothing more was to be said about Daniel. As long as James didn't annoy Daniel, and Daniel didn't threaten James, they could get along civilly, as it appeared the next morning. However, James – desperate just to be out of his mother's fiancé's way – begged his mother to let him go over to Sirius'.

"_Please_, Mum," he said to her as she served breakfast for the three of them. "I haven't seen Sirius and Remus in at least a few days…"

"Oh, a few days, how heartbreaking that must be for the three of you." Jennifer smiled wryly. "I was going to ask you if you'd help me clear out the attic, and then come and visit Rosie and Tom with me." Her smile faded as she remembered James' siblings, and James looked down at his plate, suddenly finding the sausages absolutely fascinating.

"Come on, my dear, I'll help you clear out the attic."

James' head jerked up in shock. This was the second time Daniel had come to his rescue – the first time having been when he'd cooked dinner for the family instead of James. But Daniel seemed genuine…

"Hmm…" Jennifer clearly wasn't convinced.

"_Please. _I'll even come back by six so I can come to St. Mungo's."

"I would say that seems fair," Daniel said evenly. "You can't keep a sixteen year-old cooped up all day, Jen, that doesn't seem very fair."

Looking between her fiancé and her son, Jennifer sighed in resignation.

"All right," she said. "But _make sure_ you're back by six o'clock. I'll have finished the attic by then and we can go and see Rosie and Tom, all right?"

"Thanks, Mum!" James bolted out of his seat, gave his mum a quick hug, and dashed out into the hallway before his mother could change her mind. It seemed Daniel really was making an effort now. Maybe it would be all right.

"Jamsie!" Sirius pulled James up from the floor after the Blacks' fireplace had spat him out. He pulled his best friend into a hug. "Everything all right?" he said in his ear.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." As James pulled back, Sirius looked at him sceptically, and when James glanced over at Remus, his other friend was doing exactly the same thing. "Honestly…Daniel and I made an agreement: I don't annoy him, and he doesn't…"

"…Hit you," Sirius finished for him. "So the git hasn't done anything else?"

James' headache served as a reminder. _There's no point in telling them, _he reasoned. _They'll only worry. Besides…Daniel and I have an agreement now. It'll be fine._

"No," he said. "We made an agreement. He's the only reason I'm allowed to come today," he added for good measure, and Sirius and Remus visibly relaxed. He swiftly changed the subject. "So what're we doing today?"

Remus shrugged. "Hanging round here. Eating. Drinking. Being merry. It is nearly Christmas, after all."

_Christmas. _James had nearly forgotten. "Damn…I haven't done any Christmas shopping…well, I've got your present," he nodded at Sirius, "but no one else's – though I know what I'm going to get you, Moony."

"That's decided, then." Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Peter gets back tonight, so we'll invite him and Lily, and head to Diagon Alley tomorrow. In true Marauder fashion, I haven't done any either. That all right with you, Prongs?"

"I'll check with Mum, but yeah, that should be fine."

"So what's been happening with you?" Remus asked him as they headed down the hallway to the kitchen. "You haven't replied to any of our recent letters…"

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I keep meaning to, just—"

"Are you _sure _you're all right, Prongs?" Sirius looked up from the fridge to stare at James.

"Yeah…Rosie and Tom have been taken into hospital, though." He looked away, trying to pretend like it was nothing, but he was only met with Remus' steady gaze on his other side.

"What's happened?" his friend asked gently.

James flopped down into a chair. "They've been poisoned," he said dully. "Healers don't know what it is. Don't know the antidote."

Sirius slammed the orange juice down onto the table, and James and Remus looked up at him sharply. "This has obviously got something to do with Daniel."

"Now, Padfoot," Remus said evenly. "You can't just go round accusing people – they could have been poisoned anywhere – accidentally or on purpose, we don't know. We leave that to the Healers."

"Oh come on, Moony." Sirius' laugh was short. "We all know what Daniel's like."

"I don't know…" James trailed off. "I don't think it is him."

"James! How can you say that? He's obviously capable of hurting people…" Sirius' frustration was evident as he missed the glass and poured orange juice all over the table. He didn't seem to notice. "He could even be a Death Eater!"

A dead silence rang in the kitchen.

"No," James said at last. "I said that to him once when he was being particularly foul. He told me there's nothing he hates more."

"Still doesn't rule out the possibility." It was Remus who spoke – James was surprised. It was usually Remus who was the voice of wisdom when James and Sirius went off on a tangent. "He could have been covering his tracks."

James shrugged. He didn't want this – didn't want any more trouble. He coughed, trying to think of a way to change the subject, but Remus and Sirius were debating it over his head.

"You know what the Ministry said…anyone could be a Death Eater, even someone you're close to…"

"Daniel's more like a Death Eater than anyone else I know!"

"He _does _have a Death Eater-like air about him…but we have no proof…"

"We could get it!"

"How? March up to him and say, 'Look here, we don't trust you, are you a Death Eater?' Good one, Padfoot."

"No…but my mother's an Auror…we could check her study and see if she has anything on him…"

"Bad idea." Remus suddenly looked serious. "You _know_ how secretive Aurors can be…there's a _reason _she keeps it locked."

Sirius looked unperturbed. "So what? We're the Marauders. Since when have we done anything we're supposed to?"

"Padfoot's right." It was James who had spoken this time. Daniel _did _have a definite Death-Eater-like aura around him, and even if he _wasn't _a Death Eater, it was worth seeing if Esmerelda Black did have anything on Daniel…

Remus held his hands up in mock defeat. "Who am I to argue with Padfoot and Prongs? Just don't use magic to unlock the door."

"Elementary, my dear Moony." They headed upstairs, and within minutes of Remus producing a hairpin, James and Sirius had managed to get the study door open.

"I'm surprised this office doesn't have more security on it," Remus commented as they stepped over the threshold.

Sirius shrugged. "You can't unlock it with magic – there's all sorts of wards stopping it…but nothing protecting it against Muggles…I'll make it a point to bring it up with my mother." He grinned. "Once we've finished, of course. Right…just make sure you know where everything is now, and make sure it goes right back where it came from. My mother's too good at remembering where things are."

"I thought she was really disorganised?" James asked, opening a desk drawer, and flicking through the files there.

"She is. Just has an irritatingly good memory."

"D…Death Eaters, I've found…wait, here's a record of those being suspected Death Eaters…" The three huddled around James as he pulled out the folder and opened it. Sirius took out a sheet of paper and read down the list.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape…yeah well, we've always known that one…the Malfoys – we've suspected that one for a while too…no Daniel Pilchard, though."

"That still doesn't tell us much," Remus pointed out. "He could just be really good at covering his tracks. That's not a definite list of every person ever recruited to Voldemort's ranks, is it?"

James looked thoughtful. "Try searching under P for Pilchard," he suggested. Sirius slotted the Death Eater folder back in place, and opened another drawer further down.

"Bingo…here it is," he said, bringing it out. "Pilchard family…"

It was Remus who took charge of the file this time. He flicked deftly through the various sheets of paper, until he found one which he held up, his eyes scanning the content.

"Odd," he murmured. "Says Daniel was married…and his family was murdered by Death Eaters. That's why he's got a file. About two years ago…Death Eaters came to his house while he was away on a business trip, and killed his wife and baby daughter."

James suddenly felt a stab of pity for Daniel. How awful must it be to come home to find your house in ruins, and the people you love dead…but still…

"I never knew he used to have a family," he said aloud.

"Would figure that he hates Death Eaters, though," Remus commented, still reading the article. "This says the only comment Daniel gave was that he vowed revenge on Voldemort – well, You-Know-Who, is what he actually said."

"That's what he said to me," said James, frowning. "That he wanted to destroy Voldemort."

Sirius, who had been silent up until now, clearly still wasn't convinced. "You still don't know…it _could_ be a cover…he could have sent Death Eaters after his own family."

"Padfoot, that's just disgusting." James shook his head. "Who would do that to their own families?"

"_Prongs_, you're about to become part of his family – sick as that may make all of us feel – and he has no problem with hurting you."

"Maybe that's why he stopped," James interjected. "Maybe he felt bad about it."

"I can't believe you're sticking up for him!" Sirius looked incredulous. "He's _abused_ you, James!"

James flinched. Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lay off him, Padfoot," he said quietly. "At least Daniel looks like he's stopping all this now."

"Yeah…I'm sorry, Prongs," Sirius said, his voice soft. "I'm just worried."

"I know. Don't worry about it." James looked up. "Can we just look in any files your mum has on Voldemort? I'm just interested."

"Good idea." Sirius dropped the 'Pilchard' file back in its place, and got out one on Voldemort, handing it to James, who placed it on the desk so they could all see. It was a fairly thick file – thicker than the others they'd looked at.

"Tom Riddle…that's Voldemort's real name." Remus' voice was almost a whisper, as thought he was afraid someone might overhear them. "He went to Hogwarts…"

"_And _he's the Heir of Slytherin." Sirius pointed to the paper. "Look…his ancestry's been traced back a thousand years…maybe that's why he's so powerful – he's got powers only Salazar Slytherin had."

James flicked on a few pages. "Merlin…they've even got suspicions about where his Headquarters is…look, they think it's somewhere around Knockturn Alley…"

"Guess the Ministry isn't as behind as we thought," said Remus. "They've got all this background research on him, they've got Death Eater suspects…they've even got possible Headquarter locations."

"They still don't have a clue about how to defeat him, though," James said.

"Yes they do."

James and Remus turned to stare at Sirius, puzzled.

"Look," their friend said. "It says the only people who can destroy Voldemort are those who match Slytherin's power."

"Who would that be?" Remus wondered.

"Anyone who's an Heir, I guess," James said slowly. "I think Dumbledore might be the Heir of Gryffindor – loads of people say he's the only one Voldemort's afraid of."

"So Dumbledore has to destroy Voldemort?" Sirius looked thoughtful. "That would make sense…like he's more preoccupied now that Voldemort's more powerful than he was when we were in First Year. But why doesn't Dumbledore just take Voldemort on? And stop all this killing?"

It was Remus who answered. "Because there's always the possibility that Dumbledore could be the one who dies, not Voldemort," he said. "And then we'd live in a world of darkness."

It was a terrible thought to leave the study with.

James hated St. Mungo's. The last time he had set foot there had been very late in the summer. He'd insisted on seeing his father. He'd had to; otherwise he never would have been able to begin putting a closure to what had happened.

This was different, though. He and his mother made their way straight to the 'Seriously Ill' floor, where Tom and Rosie were in the same room. Before opening the door labelled 'Thomas and Rosalina Potter', his mother turn to him.

"James," she said, her voice gentle, though James could tell she was trying to be brave, "Tom and Rosie really are very ill. The Healers still can't recognise the poison. They're getting worse. You don't have to come in."

"I want to come in," he said. "I – I want to see them both."

"If you're sure," his mother said softly, and pushed open the door.

Even though she had warned him about his brother and sister, James wasn't prepared to see his younger siblings lying on separate beds, white and unresponsive. Various numbers floated around them, each measuring different things. The only one James recognised was temperature – and both were extremely high. Tentatively, he moved closer to the beds.

"Rosie?" he whispered. "Tom?"

Neither one said anything, remaining oblivious to the world around them. James felt his mother's hand take his, and sensed she needed his support more than she thought he needed hers. He squeezed it gently, and turned his head back to look at Rosie and Tom. _How? _he wondered. _Remus said it could have been done purposefully or by accident…but which one is it? Who would purposefully hurt my baby sister and my brother? It has to be an accident._

"Ah, Mrs. Potter, you've returned." James jerked his head around to see a Healer had entered the room. "This must be your other son, James. I'm Healer Fortune." The man shook James' hand, before turning back to talk to Jennifer Potter.

"Has there been any change?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

Sadly, the Healer shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We've sent more tests off to our labs, but so far they've found nothing this poison even vaguely resembles. They're suggesting the possibility of very powerful dark magic."

"Voldemort?" James' mother asked fearfully.

"Possibly, though perhaps an accident, unless there's any specific reason why your family would be targeted…and why only your two youngest children?" The Healer looked as unsettled as James felt. "Why would the Dark Lord target your children, Mrs. Potter?"

James looked at his mother as she paused, turning the question over in her mind.

"I don't know," she said at last. "Has anyone suggested an antidote yet?"

"Not yet," the Healer said. "We're administering various other potions to help counter the effects the poison is having, but it's not curing it. I'm regretful to say that unless we find an antidote, your children's condition will continue to worsen."

"I-I understand." James squeezed his mother's hand again as she turned away from the Healer and he could sight of her glistening eyes. There was a lump in his own throat as he looked back over the bodies of his siblings.

Please Rosie, Tom…please pull out of this. I've already lost Dad, and I'm about to lose Mum to Daniel. I can't take losing you both as well…I care about you both so much. I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this. I'm sorry I've failed you.

When they arrived back home, Daniel was out again. Jennifer hung up her coat, and looked at her watch.

"He should be here in a few minutes," she said. She had been very quiet coming home from St. Mungo's – as indeed James had been. Seeing Rosie and Tom had shaken him to the core, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. _Why couldn't it be me?_

He followed his mother into the kitchen. "Do you want any help?"

"What?" she said distractedly. "Oh…no…we don't have any potatoes…I'll just run down to the shop to get some…won't take me fifteen minutes…"

"You sure you don't want me to go?" he asked her.

"No…it's fine…just stay here and wait for Daniel." Before James could protest, she had left the house. He slumped down into a chair. _Great, just what I always wanted – to stay in and wait for oh-so-perfect Daniel._

Just a few minutes later, he heard the door slam again, and Daniel's voice called out: "Jenny?" When there was no reply, Daniel came into the kitchen. His lips curled into a sneer as he caught sight of James.

"Where's your mother?" he snapped.

"She's gone out," James answered. "She'll be back in around fifteen minutes," he added, seeing Daniel was clearly in a foul mood.

"Fifteen minutes? _Fifteen minutes? _I rushed all the way over here, and she's out anyway…" Daniel swore loudly.

"Where've you been?" asked James, trying to be polite, trying to keep Daniel reasonable. But Daniel rounded on him, a nasty glint in his eye.

"Don't you dare ask me where I've been," he spat. He grabbed a fistful of James' shirt and hauled him up. "That's _my business_, understand?"

James felt his heart speed up. _The agreement, _he reminded himself. _Nothing will happen. We made an agreement._

Roughly, Daniel shoved James backwards, and James went crashing into the table. There was a painful clench in his stomach when he remembered this was the place where the final confrontation between his father and himself had taken place the previous summer.

"We made an agreement," James said loudly. "You're not playing by the rules."

"_I _don't have to. _You _do." Daniel pushed James again – this time into the door. The sharp edge dug into his back, and then he lost his footing and went down, his head hitting the edge hard. His vision went foggy.

"Don't ever question me again," he heard Daniel say, but his voice was distant – was he getting further away?

But it was James who was dropping…fading…

When Jennifer came into her house again, she was immediately greeted by her fiancé, who gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and took her bag from her.

"Oh, this is a nice surprise," she said, and she wasn't lying. All she wanted was to curl up with Daniel and have him make everything better again. Being at the hospital had put a terrific strain on her.

"I'm afraid not…Jenny…I came in…I think James has had an accident…he won't wake up…"

Jennifer dropped her coat on the floor, and pushed past Daniel into the kitchen. James was lying on the cold floor, his eyes closed, his face white.

"James?" she said. "_James!_" When her eldest son didn't respond, she looked up in desperation at her fiancé. "Do you know how this happened?"

"I don't…I came in…he was unconscious…I didn't know what else to do…I tried to revive him, but he wouldn't wake…"

Jennifer could feel tears running down her face. _Please, Jamie…not you as well…I need you…_

"Jamie, please wake up…it's Mum…Jamie…"

Relief threatened to crush her as a hoarse groan escaped her son's lips, and his eyes cracked open. "Mum?" he whispered.

"Oh, James…thank goodness…what happened, sweetie? Can you remember?"

James' eyes opened more, and he blinked blearily up at her, his gaze shifting between her and Daniel, who stood behind her.

"I…I can't really remember," he said. "I think I tripped on something, but I'm not really sure…"

"Shh, don't worry about it," she said softly.

"I'll help him up to bed while you locate a potion for him, Jen," Daniel said. She smiled gratefully up at him.

"Oh, would you? Thank you so much…I'll be up in a few minutes…"

When her fiancé had disappeared supporting her son, Jennifer opened the top cupboard, and reached down a bottle from the top shelf. It contained a purple liquid – specially brewed by some of the finest Potion brewers in order to relieve concussion and heal faster. Unfortunately, it would send James off to sleep until tomorrow morning…but at least he would be much better then. She fetched a spoon from the drawer, and crossed the room to the doorway.

Only…

She looked back, her eyes scanning the floor. There was nothing there – nothing that James could conceivably have tripped over. The chairs, possibly…but even if he had tripped over those, there was no way he could have ended up where he did. What had really happened?

Jennifer frowned, thinking about it, and then, remembering she still had to deliver the potion to her son, turned away. James probably just couldn't remember what had happened clearly – perhaps he had slipped or something instead. She would discuss it with Daniel later.

She always told Daniel everything.

A/N: Well, that would be the end of Chapter 8…I would say that's fairly long by my standards, you should all be proud of me. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but please review!


	9. Best friends and Broken Families

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please remember to click the pretty review button once you've finished reading this chapter!

Chapter 9

James was the second to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron the following morning – surprising, considering he'd got up late, and then had to contend with his whole body aching and his head feeling like it was about to split in two. He'd had a job persuading his mother to let him even come out; she'd wanted him to stay in bed. But even if James had been next to unconscious, he would have left the house. He would have done anything not to be left alone with Daniel again.

"Heya," Lily said, giving him a kiss, and then hugging him. The hug hurt a bit, but James felt himself relax. Lily's hugs made everything better. He held her a little longer than usual, so grateful just to have her there, but she didn't seem to mind. Then he gave her another kiss.

"Oh, someone _is_ pleased to see me," she said, but she was smiling, her green eyes dancing, and James could tell she was pleased to see him too. "How are you? Are you okay?" Her emerald eyes were concerned now, and with a guilty stab, James remembered how he had avoided every question about how he was in his replies to his letters, unwilling to lie to Lily, but reluctant to tell her the truth either.

"I'm—" He was cut off by the arrival of Peter, who stumbled through the door.

"Almost missed the pub," he said, looking dazed. "I don't know how I managed it…"

"Silly, trust you!" Lily gave him a warm hug, and James high-fived him, a grin coming to his face.

"How was the holiday?"

Peter rolled his eyes, and lowered his voice. "I transformed once, and it was only because this woman in the room next to us was the most irritating person in the world…needless to say, she moved out the next morning."

Lily and James started laughing – even more so when Sirius and Remus stumbled out of the fireplace and crashed straight into Peter, sending all three of them sprawling on the floor. Peter and Remus moaned from underneath Sirius, who just slapped them both, and grinned happily up at Lily and James.

"Ah, it's good to be the four Marauders again," he said. "Not forgetting with the lovely Tiger Lily, of course. How is everyone?" He still hadn't moved off Remus and Peter, and, although he directed his question at the group, his eyes were on James.

"Squashed by your fat backside," came Remus' voice. Sighing in mock annoyance, Sirius stood up, brushing down his clothes, and then reached down to pull Remus and Peter up off the floor.

"I'll have you know my backside is lovely, thank you very much, Moony," he informed his friend.

"I'm sure it is, but not on my face," Remus commented dryly.

"Shall we get going? I've got loads to buy." James turned slightly to see Sirius was still looking hard at him. _Dammit, Sirius, stop being such a…best friend. _

They made their way through to the back, and opened up the archway to Diagon Alley. Sirius pulled James aside, letting Lily, Remus and Peter wander up ahead.

"Moony and Wormtail said they'd distracted Lily so you could buy her a present – I'm just here for the ride." He grinned, and James felt himself grinning back. He'd spent less time with Sirius than he usually did this holiday, but it was good to be back in each other's company. Although they got along extremely well with Remus and Peter, there was a bond between James and Sirius that was special – it couldn't be broken. The two wandered down Diagon Alley far behind the other three, until they were out of sight – probably having gone into another shop. James stopped outside a window.

"That," he said, pointing. "That's what I want to get Lily." Sitting in the window of the jewellers was a beautiful gold chain, and hanging from it, a delicate flower made with emeralds. "A lily," he said softly.

Sirius stopped next to him, eying it. "Since when are lilies green, Prongs?"

James gave him a friendly shove. "Come on, I want to get it, I know she'll like it."

When the two emerged from the jewellers five minutes later, James was carrying a small dark green box, which he carefully placed inside his jacket pocket. Across the street, a crowd had gathered, pushing into the shop there: Quality Quidditch Supplies. Sirius and James, who both played for the Gryffindor team, grinned at each other, and made their way over, pushing past people to get inside. A man at least a head shorter than both James and Sirius was trying to shout over the crowd.

"_Quiet! _Form an orderly line to the left if you want a price enquiry, if you just want to look, form a group to the _right!_"

Sirius pushed James in the direction the man said, towards a large group of people. James gritted his teeth – it had only been a little push, but it still hurt. Sirius noticed his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Sirius looked as though he was about to say something else but then everyone around them took a sharp intake of breath, and they looked up to see a broom floating above them.

"The Cleansweep One," the man shouted. "Better acceleration than any other broom on the market, smoother turning, more comfortable!"

"That is one _heck_ of a broom," said James. "I wonder how much it is."

"More than either of us can afford, I'll bet." Sirius was gazing at it. "It _is_ a beauty, though."

People were jostling around them again, as people fought to get in and out of the shop, or to get a better view. Someone pushed past James, hitting his right shoulder, and then he was suddenly very aware of how closely everyone was pushing against him. His heart pumping faster, he felt heat rush to everywhere in his body as claustrophobia closed in.

Then someone had seized him by the upper arms, and was pushing him through the crowd. James couldn't see very well, but he could see enough to know that people were moving out of his way, though he wasn't quite sure how his legs were able to move…

But then he was out in the open air, and the biting cold slapped his face. Blinking in the wind, James didn't have to look at Sirius to know there was question in his friend's eyes.

"What happened in there?" Sirius asked softly. "One minute you were fine, then you seemed in pain just because someone touched you, then you went really white…scared the hell out of me."

"Dunno, just a dizzy spell, I guess," James said, suddenly finding the window of Ollivander's very interesting indeed.

"Prongs—"

"Leave it, Padfoot. I'm not in the mood." James looked up when Sirius said nothing more, to see his best friend had started walking very purposefully down the street. He ran after him, grabbing hold of Sirius, and was about to say something when Sirius put a finger to his lips, and carried on walking, pointing ahead of him. James fell into step with him, looking to where Sirius had been pointing…and saw Daniel striding about five metres in front of them, his cloak billowing out behind him. He frowned in question at Sirius, who merely shrugged and carried on walking. It was lucky Daniel never looked over his shoulder, because James sincerely doubted they would have had time to duck into a shop.

They came to the end of Diagon Alley, and James assumed Daniel had simply missed the shop he was looking for, and was about to turn around, so he pulled Sirius to the side of a wall…but no, Daniel turned left…right up Knockturn Alley.

"I _told_ you he was a Death Eater!" said Sirius in triumph.

"Just because he's going down the Dark Arts street…it doesn't make him a Death Eater, Padfoot."

"Well, we'll find out, then." And Sirius pulled James forward again, turning onto Knockturn Alley. They could still see Daniel stalking ahead, and they followed, trying to ignore the various people they saw.

Of course, being Marauders, they had both ventured down this alleyway before, but they hadn't much liked it then, and it wasn't any different now. There was a different feel here than to Diagon Alley. Few of the shops were well lit, and almost all of them were painted black on the outside. There was hags wandering around, trying to sell dragons' nails and unicorn blood. Keeping their eyes as straight ahead as they could, the two teenagers strode purposefully on, trying to look as though they knew exactly where they were going – so much so that they almost crashed into the owner of the silky smooth voice.

"Well, well, look who it is."

Both of them ground to a halt, staring at the long greasy black hair, the cold dark eyes, the sneer his lips had curled into.

"All right, _Snivellus?_" Sirius snapped, as James tried to peer over Severus Snape's shoulder, looking for Daniel. "Having fun dabbling in your Dark Arts down here, are you?"

Snape was unfazed. "We're both down the same street. I, however, am waiting for my father. I'm very interested to know what brings the two of _you _down here."

"Keep your large nose out of other people's business, slimeball." Sirius had always hated Snape more than James did, but that was partially because James felt sorry for Snape. _I mean, he can't HELP being a slimy git, can he?_

"Interested in the Dark Arts, are we, boys?" Snape continued to be unfazed by Sirius. "As if the Dark Lord would ever try recruiting such Gryffindor scum as yourselves. You, Black, you're just as your father was, so idiotically opposed to the Dark Arts…"

James snapped his attention back to focus fully on Sirius and Snape. Snape _always _brought up Sirius' father; James put a reassuring hand on his friend's arm, but Sirius shook him off. He was angry – James could tell. _Don't rise to the bait, Padfoot. Just leave him. He's not worth it._

"Though of course," Snape continued, "I'd almost forgotten about _Potter's_ father…went completely insane so I hear…what a terrible thing alcohol is…well, like father, like son, it's only a matter of time before you become as abusive as your father, Potter…what wonderful taste your mother seems to have—"

He didn't have a chance to finish as James swung a punch to Snape's jaw, his fist making a sickening crack with the bone. Snape fell backwards in complete shock, and James stood there, breathing hard, raising his fist to hit Snape again, but Sirius caught hold of him – _Sirius,_ who hated Snape with a passion. However, Sirius simply spat on Snape, scowling down at him.

"That's where you belong," Sirius said to the Slytherin. "Down in the mud." And with that, he pulled James away, back towards Diagon Alley.

"But Daniel—"

"We've lost him," Sirius said, sounding as frustrated and annoyed as James felt. "Let's just get out of here, then I want to talk to you."

As soon as they turned the corner for Diagon Alley, Sirius stopped James, and turned to face him, his eyes deadly serious, searching James for some sort of answer to his questions.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Tell me."

"I'm _fine._"

"Don't lie to me, James." James knew he must be in trouble with his friend, because Sirius very rarely used his proper name. But then Sirius' voice sounded pained. "Please. I'm your best friend. I just want to help you. Stop shutting me out."

James felt a crash of guilt break over him, and he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the wet ground in the melted snow. He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine…just tell me what's happened." Sirius sat down next to him, apparently not caring that when he stood up again he would have a very wet patch on his backside. James turned his head to look at him.

"When I told you Daniel and I had made an agreement, that wasn't all of it," he said carefully.

"I knew it. What else happened?"

"I came in from my grandparents', and he slapped me for answering me back." James drew in a shaky breath. "I punched him…like I just punched Snape back there—"

"Good on you," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"—but he…he tried to put me under the Cruciatus curse."

Sirius' face drained of colour. "But…that's an Unforgivable…but he…"

"I know. Believe me, I know. But it didn't hit me…Daniel just hit me a couple of times…before completely changing his mind, telling me to get off the floor, and telling me that as long as I behaved myself, we had an agreement that he would leave me alone."

Sirius frowned, surveying James. "You told me that last bit yesterday…that's not the end of it, is it?"

"No." James sighed, letting his gaze drift up to stare at the sky. "Last night, he got in, and he was in a foul mood. He pushed me I think, and I bashed my head, I can't really remember clearly…but my mother found me unconscious."

"James! I can't believe you didn't tell me this…that's assaulthe could be arrested…did your mum finally believe you about Daniel?"

"I didn't tell her."

"What?"

"Well I told her I couldn't remember, but I thought I tripped over something."

"You idiot."

James turned back to look at Sirius, eyes blazing. "You don't understand, Sirius – I've tried telling my mother about Daniel, and she just don't listen to me, she thinks I get the bruises when I'm out with you lot, and if she ever brought it up with Daniel, I know he'd talk her round anyway! I couldn't say anything with him standing right behind her, twirling his wand in his fingers!" At the end of this outburst, he felt suddenly deflated, and took in a ragged breath, putting his head back in his hands. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand – don't worry about it…but this can't go on, Prongs; it was knocking you unconscious this time…next time you might not wake up, next time he might succeed in putting the Cruciatus curse on you, next time he might just kill you. Something's gotta give."

"I know." James' voice was low. "But there's nothing I can do…Rosie and Tom are still ill, Mum's got enough on her plate with that, she doesn't need to be dealing with me as well…she thinks I'm just doing it because I don't like Daniel…"

"Look…" Sirius put his hand on James shoulder. "Me, Remus, Peter…Lily…we're all your friends. We're here to help you. If there's anything we can do, tell us. Dammit, I feel so helpless, but I do want to help you. So please don't bottle anything like this up again, or you'll make me feel even more helpless."

"I won't. But…don't tell any of the others – tell Remus if you want, but Peter will just feel awkward, and I don't want Lily to worry." The thought of Lily knowing pained James greatly. She worried enough about him already – James couldn't stand her worrying any more, he loved her too much to let her worry.

"'Course I won't. But we'd better go and find them, or they'll wonder where we've got to." Sirius got up, and offered a hand to James, and, gratefully, James took it, never feeling so thankful to have a friend like Sirius. After all, the Marauders always said they were there through the good times and the bad, but there was nothing like a real situation to make you appreciate that fact.

Unfortunately, things were about to get a whole lot worse that would make him not just appreciate that friendship, but _need _it. Desperately.

* * *

It was very late when James finally got back home. After finishing in London, the five of them had gone back to Lily's, though fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it) Petunia and her boyfriend had gone out for the day, and so the Marauders had not had the opportunity to terrorize Vernon. Pity, that. 

The fireplace spat James out into the hallway, and he stood up, brushing the ashes off his clothes. The house was shrouded in darkness, and he guessed his mother had gone to bed. He hung up his jacket. _Why_ had he told Sirius all that? Now Sirius would only worry, and he would go and tell Remus, who, whilst having a level head, would also worry_. God, Potter, how stupid can you get?_

His head was pounding again. Gingerly, he touched the back, feeling a lump where he had hit it the night before. What_ had_ happened? James frowned, trying to remember. Daniel had been angry about something…he had said he didn't need to play by the rules…grabbed James' shirt…pushed James into the cooker…

Did it really matter? And yet…James ran a hand through his hair, and then rubbed the back of his neck. They had made an agreement. Daniel should have kept to that agreement. Why had he broken it? Why had he been in such a bad mood?

Careful to make as little noise as possible, he made his way slowly up the stairs, pausing at every creak. He had a lot of leeway with his curfews during the summer, but still, he knew his mother wouldn't be best pleased to be woken up at half past midnight. Eventually, he reached his room, and he shut the door behind him, sighing in relief when there were no footsteps. His mother had put a Silencing charm on the room after Sirius had visited the Christmas before, and got heartily tired of being kept awake by their laughter every night.

"A little late, are we not, James?"

_No. No. Please no._

Slowly, James turned around, to see Daniel's dark silhouette standing near the window. What was he _doing_ there? Didn't he usually go home before his mother went to bed? Yet…James could see that Daniel was wearing a loose dressing gown. Was he trying to move in with them? The thought made James sick.

"Mum lets me come and go as I please," he said quietly. "She doesn't worry about me."

"I don't find it acceptable for you to be arriving in so late."

James shrugged. He could feel his temper rising, but he tried to push it back down. Now was not the time, nor the place. _Nor the correct person to unleash it on_, James reminded himself. Daniel was not Snape.

"Answer me! I said I don't find it acceptable for you to be arriving in so late."

"Well that's really none of your business," James said coolly, putting his carrier bags down on the floor. "Do you mind? I want to go to bed."

"About bloody time," Daniel hissed, and he lifted his wand. James flew back into the bookshelf. His head cracked back, hitting the same spot as the night before, and he groaned in pain, slumping down to the floor. Books rained down on his body.

But then a hand was pulling him up by the wrist, and James opened his mouth to thank them…but the same hand was encircling his throat, cutting off his airway, he couldn't breathe…blackness was pressing at the edges of his vision…

_No!_

With a violent shove with strength he didn't know he had, James pushed Daniel away from him. The older man slammed into the door, but recovered quickly – James on the other hand was panting hard, weak, unable to use a wand to defend himself. He looked wildly around, but Daniel stood between him and the only route of escape. And Daniel was walking slowly towards him…

"James," he said in a disapproving tone, "James, James, _James. _What _are _we going to do with you?"

"Stay away from me," James growled. "Don't come the hell near me."

Daniel reached him in one long stride and seized James by his hair, pulling his face close to his. James could hear him snarl in the back of his throat, as though he were a rabid dog.

"_Crucio._"

It was pain like James had never felt before. White hot knives seemed to be piercing every inch of his skin, his muscles were stretching, he felt like he was about to be torn about limb from limb. His whole body was surely on fire. Distantly he heard antagonized screams.

And then it was over. Daniel let go of James, who crumpled to the floor, shaking madly. His throat felt sore and he realised it had been he who had screamed. He closed his eyes, but a sharp slap came to his face, and he was forced to open them again, to see Daniel's leering face in his.

"Come now," the man said. "Didn't you just say you wanted to go to bed?" James had nothing left in him to protest as he was dragged to his feet and shoved roughly onto the bed. He vaguely heard Daniel mutter something, but he couldn't hear properly, and, still struggling to take in air, he gave into the pressing darkness.

* * *

Jennifer stirred as her fiancé finally got back into bed beside her. "You were a while," she chided him softly, though she was too sleepy to tell him off properly. 

"I know, my dear," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss. "I went to use the bathroom…"

"Oh. I didn't hear you go," she murmured. "Is James back yet?"

"I believe so…I went downstairs quickly…I thought I might have forgotten to lock the back door…but I saw his jacket hanging up…"

Jennifer closed her eyes again. "Mmm…'s'good he's back…'s'good you're making an effort to like him…thank you…"

"Anything for you, my beautiful Jenny," he said, and he gently stroked her hair. "Anything in the world."

* * *

It was a few hours later before James finally became aware again of the agony that racked his body. His eyelids were too heavy to open at first, but he lay there for more than ten minutes, trying to assess the damage he had sustained. After a while he concluded there was not a single inch of his body that didn't hurt. He let out a hoarse groan – he couldn't help it – but managed to force his eyes open. His gaze flicked round the room. 

It should have been a mess after what had happened, but it wasn't – even in the darkness, James could see everything was completely where it should be. He wanted to get up to inspect everything, but he couldn't muster up the energy to even attempt movement. For a long while, he simply lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness, slowly feeling some of his strength return. It was enough to be able to sit up, anyway – but it was at least five o'clock in the morning before he could manage that, and it made his head throb awfully. In the dim light, he could see a dark patch on his pillow, and a little on his duvet. Blood? He wasn't sure.

The doorknob turned with a slight squeak, and James' whole body tensed – somehow, and he had no idea where the sudden burst of adrenaline came from, he found himself on his feet, back against the window, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps.

But it wasn't Daniel who entered the room – it was his mother. She smiled a little when she saw him.

"Out of bed already?" she whispered, leaving the door open as she came over to him. It was only when she got closer than she noticed details – James' clearly unstable state, the mess of his bed, the stance James was standing at. His mother's face went completely white, and she put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my Lord," she said. "What happened? Oh, it doesn't matter…you'd better lie down, I'll call Daniel—"

"No," James said loudly, though it came out as a hoarse croak. "No…"

But Daniel had already appeared at the doorway. James' mother turned to him, still clearly agitated.

"Can you call Dr. Amata?" she said quickly. "James has had an accident, and—"

"It wasn't an accident," James got out before she went any further. She stopped mid-sentence, mouth slightly open, staring at him. Daniel was staring at him too, but it was a warning stare.

_You broke your end of the agreement; I'm sure as hell going to break mine._

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked pleasantly. "Are you saying you did this on purpose?"

"No…Mum…your fiancé…him…" James pointed a shaking hand at Daniel. "He did this to me earlier when I came in."

Jennifer looked appalled, but didn't say anything.

"He pushed me into my bookcase," he pressed on, before anyone stopped him. "And he put the Cruciatus curse on me as well…he pushed me into the cooker, I didn't trip…"

Jennifer looked between her fiancé and her son. Daniel said nothing.

"But – but I didn't hear anything last night," she said. "How could anything have happened?"

"You put a Silencing spell on this room last year," James said quickly. "Don't you remember?"

"No." Jennifer's face was blank. "How can there be a Silencing spell on this room when the only reason I came in here just now was because I heard you moving around?"

James' eyes were on Daniel.

"And for that matter…" Jennifer's eyes narrowed. "If something _did _happen last night, why is this room so tidy?"

James' thoughts raced. "He must have tidied it with his wand…taken off the Silencing spell…"

Jennifer hovered, and James could see uncertainty in her eyes – that was all he needed, was a little doubt, a little something to work with.

"I've been telling you this all along," he said. "The bruises…that was why I left for a few days before…"

His mother's eyes narrowed again. _Bugger it, wrong thing to say,_ he realised. _She didn't believe me then, and she won't believe me now._

But she turned to her fiancé. "Daniel?" she asked.

He stepped further into the room. "May I just say how _hurt _I am by these accusations, James," he said. "We may not have always got along well, but I never thought you'd _lie _about me."

"_YOU LIAR!" _A shout suddenly burst forth from James' throat. "You've hated me all along – forced me into silence with threats, hitting me – and all of this was you! _You, you b!_"

"_James!_"

"_What the f do you want_?" James roared at Daniel. "What do you want me to do – kill myself? _Or would that take the pleasure out of it?"_

"James, that's _enough!_" Jennifer's voice knocked James into silence. "I've heard enough of this, do you hear me? Can't you even put aside your dislike for Daniel for the sake of my happiness? Is that really too much to ask?"

"Now, I'm sure James didn't mean it like that—" Daniel began, but James cut him off.

"Shut up," he snarled. His voice was croakier than before.

Jennifer threw her hands up in the air. "See, this is what I mean! All Daniel ever does is stick up for you quite frankly _appalling_ behaviour, he takes over your jobs so you can go out…and this is how you repay him." Her voice was deadly calm now. "I don't know _what_ happened to you last night, but I _suggest_ you go back to bed while I call a doctor. We will talk about this again when – and only when – you decide to tell me the truth."

"But I am telling the truth," James croaked. His body was catching up with him now, the burst of energy gone, and he was shaking from head to foot.

"I don't want to hear it, James." Jennifer turned to Daniel. "I'm so sorry about this…"

"It's quite all right," he told her. James felt something else inside him snap. '_Something's gotta give,'_ Sirius had told him. Well, now was the time.

"I'm going." James half walked, half staggered past his mother and Daniel out onto the landing. His mother followed him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I've had enough. I'm leaving."

"You can't leave."

"I'm sixteen – just watch me." He stumbled down the stairs, almost falling over the last few steps. His mother was still on his tale.

"I _forbid_ you from leaving," she said clearly, as James reached down his jacket. He didn't look up at her. It would have hurt his head too much.

"D'you know what?" he said. "I couldn't care less anymore. There's nothing left here for me now. Don't follow me. And don't send _him_ after me, either."

"What about Rosie and Tom?" His mother sounded desperate.

"I'll visit," he said shortly, and pulled open the door. He finally looked at his mother, and saw in her eyes a mixture of anger, grief and hopelessness. But he tore his gaze away, and stepped outside into the biting air, slamming the door behind him. And then he was gone.

TBC.


	10. Stockbrook Manor

A/N: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed...especially those on Christmas Day, I'm very impressed...

Chapter 10

James barely managed to reach the end of the street and turn a corner, but as soon as he was out of sight, he sank, shaking, onto a low wall. Leaving had been a bad idea, but he knew staying would have been worse. Trouble was, he had very little way of getting anywhere: Sirius lived miles and miles away, Peter even further, and Lily's parents would send him straight back – not to mention that he was keen to avoid worrying Lily if he could help it. He certainly couldn't go back to his grandparents' – that was not where he needed to be. He wanted to be around his friends…

_But I'm not up to transforming, _James realised, and he knew that in his current state – physically and mentally – a transformation would go badly wrong. _What am I going to do?_

He fumbled in his pockets, searching for anything that might help him. His wand – he wasn't allowed to use that – and a few Galleons. Money…money might help. What could he do with that?

The Knight Bus. Of course.

He could barely bring himself to stand up, but somehow he managed, and pulled himself over to the road to stick out his wand.

_BANG! _James stumbled back a few steps as a huge purple bus halted to a stop in front of him. He'd only taken the Knight Bus a few times, and it wasn't an experience he particularly enjoyed, but it was his only option. A youngish man greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, welcome to the Knight Bus, the only bus that can take you anywhere and everywhere in Britain. I'm Gerald Gloop, and I'll be your conductor this evening." The man finished his introduction and looked down, suddenly catching sight of James. "Good Lord, are you all right?"

"Um…" James didn't know how to answer that question. "I need to get to Stockbrook Manor – the Black residence."

"Yes…course…that will be fifteen Sickles…unless you want hot chocolate?"

"I'm all right." James shook his head, but the effort almost made him pass out. The conductor jumped down from the bus, and caught him as he staggered.

"Watch it," he said. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," James whispered, vaguely aware he was being hauled onto the bus. "Just some trouble…"

"Looks like a bit more than 'just some trouble' if you ask me." James felt his head rest on a cool pillow, and he realised he must have finally collapsed under the strain. "Ernie, better make this our first stop. Make it double quick."

Dimly, James heard another voice, and the doors of the bus close, but then the bus leaped forward into darkness and he knew no more.

* * *

"There, Jen, it's not as bad as all that." 

Jennifer wanted to whirl around and hit her fiancé. Much as she adored him, all she wanted now was to have James turn up at the front door again, grinning his lopsided grin, and saying it was all a joke. It wasn't about to happen, she knew that well enough.

"Daniel, there was blood everywhere," she got out through gritted teeth. "Something had clearly happened to him, he was badly hurt, and now he's just gone out into the dark and _anything _could happen to him…" She trailed off and then burst into tears, sinking down onto the floor. "I'm so sorry he said those things to you," she got out between sobs. "I…I don't know w-what's got into him recently…"

"Don't apologise for him," Daniel chided, bending down to put his arm around her shoulders. "There was no excuse for his behaviour, and I wouldn't worry about him, it probably looked worse that it was. He can take care of himself, and he'll be running back in no time."

"But where did all that blood come from?" Jennifer rested her head on his shoulder, thinking back to what James had said. _"No…Mum…your fiancé…him…he did this to me earlier when I came in…he pushed me into my bookcase, and he put the Cruciatus curse on me as well…"_ She had seen the look of hurt in her son's eyes when she had sided with Daniel, but she wondered now if she had been right to…yet Daniel couldn't possibly be capable of all that…how could someone put the Cruciatus curse on a teenager, and then comfort a sobbing woman just hours later? It didn't fit.

"Sshh, you're thinking about it too much," her fiancé said softly, and stroked a piece of hair from her face. "James will be fine. I'm sure we'll hear from him soon. He just needs to sort a few things in his head."

"_I know you love both James and Daniel very much, but it may get to the point where you have to say goodbye to one of them,"_ her mother had said to her. Had it reached that point? Did Jennifer need to choose between her son and her fiancé?

Or had James already made that choice for her?

"Daniel," she said out loud. "I can't lose all three of my children at once. I just can't." Her voice was shaking, but she pressed on. "I need James there. He's always been there for me, and I've always been there for him. I can't lose him like this. I'm so afraid something terrible's going to happen to him, and even if nothing does, I couldn't stand it if he never came back."

"He will come back." Daniel's voice was confident. His hold tightened on Jennifer. "And besides, for now, you have me, I'll be here for you." His voice took on a slight edge. "Or is that not good enough for you?"

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that…but he's my son, Daniel…" Jennifer's voice was pleading, but then the sobs overtook her again, and she buried her face in his chest, tears streaming down her face, her whole body shaking. "I love you," she choked out. "I just want James to see that."

"Of course you do…and he will. He may just be jealous, and playing for attention. I know you're worried, Jen, but honestly, the best thing you can do is just leave him and ignore his cries for attention. Eventually he'll realise that you're the one in authority, not him."

Jennifer frowned, looking up at him. "Do you really think that's true?"

"Yes, I do. It's normal for a child to feel jealous, like they're about to 'lose' a parent to somebody else, but he'll come around. He'll be back here in no time. The worst possible way you could act down would be to back down and go after him."

_"Don't follow me." _Jennifer had been unsure at the time if James had truly meant that, but perhaps he could just have been trying to be defiant, daring her to come after him. She nodded.

"You're right," she said. "I'll wait. I'm sure even if he doesn't come back, I'll get an owl at some point. But," her voice was firm, "if I hear nothing in two days, I'm contacting the Ministry. He may be acting irresponsibly and childish at the moment, but he's still my son. I'm still going to worry about him."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "I think you're right, Jen – you always do find a good compromise, don't you?" He hugged her again. "Now, don't worry, we'll go back to bed for some more sleep, and I'm sure that we'll hear something later on, all right?"

Jennifer allowed him to lift her to her feet, and follow him upstairs, somewhat calmer about the morning than she previously had been. But still something nagged her – worry, she guessed, and couldn't resist a last glance back at the closed front door.

_Oh James,_ a little voice in her head said, _when are you going to come back to me?_

* * *

A loud bang that echoed through the whole house caused Sirius to sit bolt upright in bed, and snatch up his wand from the bedside table. Across the room, he saw Remus do the same. 

"Death Eaters?" Sirius whispered softly, the blood pumping in his ears. Remus shrugged, putting a finger to his lips, and slowly got out of bed, mimicking Sirius' movements. The floorboards creaked slightly under their feet, and at each sound, Sirius held his breath, certain that at any moment, the bedroom door would explode inwards and the two of them would be killed by Voldemort's followers. There were wards on the front door that meant no one but Remus and Sirius could open it without it being opened from the inside, but it still made both of them nervous. _Something_ had to have woken them.

Another bang sounded, and Sirius released the breath he had been holding.

"Death Eaters don't knock," he said.

"They do when they're wards on the front door, Sirius." Remus edged out onto the landing, still clutching his wand. Even in the dim light, Sirius could see his friend's knuckles were white with the strain. He held his own wand out in front of him, his hand shaking slightly. They may have been taught how to duel, but neither of them knew enough to hold their own against even two fully-grown wizards. He caught Remus' eye and saw his own fear reflected there. But why here? Why now? As far as Sirius could tell, it was nearing dawn. Didn't Death Eaters usually attack in the dead of the night?

"Hello?" The voice was muffled, but still definitely came from the other side of the front door. Sirius and Remus hovered in the middle of the stairs, waiting for more. "If anyone can hear me, could you open the door? I've got a boy here…he's unconscious…said he wanted to come here…"

Sirius almost bolted down the stairs, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"Don't," he whispered. "It could be a trap."

Impatiently, Sirius shook him off, and raced down the stairs, pausing only at the door to check through the peephole. Outside, he could see a man in a purple uniform, carrying a limp form of a teenager with messy black hair.

"Moony, it's James," he hissed, and threw open the front door. The man looked slightly startled to see Sirius standing there instead of an adult, but quickly recovered.

"Are your parents in?" he asked. "We picked this boy up in Cambridgeshire…I think he's badly hurt…he passed out even before we left."

Sirius felt the colour drain from his face, but then Remus was at his elbow, taking over.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Black is out," he said politely. "That's our friend, James Potter. Thank you for bringing him…how much do we owe you?"

The man shook his head. "Forget about it," he said. "Just make sure he's all right." Carefully, he transferred James' weight over to Sirius, who could just about manage to carry his friend. Leaving Remus at the door to take care of the man, he carried James to the living room, where he lay him out on the sofa. He could tell James was deathly pale, and there was red on his shirt – blood? Sirius shivered.

_What have you done, Daniel? Whatever it is, I swear I'll kill you…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Remus arriving in the room. His friend flicked on a lamp, and they both inhaled sharply. James looked even worse in the light. Angry red marks encircled his throat and wrists, and bruises were already starting to show – but that was the only colour on his body, except the bright red that covered James' shoulders and part of his front. His skin was almost translucent, and his breathing was quick and shallow. Sirius saw Remus go pale too.

"We need a doctor," Remus croaked. "Like – now."

"What do you think happened?"

"Daniel. I think Daniel happened." Remus moved over to James' body, feeling his wrist. "He's got a pulse, but it's weaker than it should be…can you contact Dr. Amata…he knows James…"

Sirius moved over to the fireplace, barely able to tear his eyes away from his friend's still form. He reached down a pot of bright pink powder, and threw it into the fire.

"Dr. Amata," he said clearly, and waited a few minutes, his gaze flicking nervously between the fire and Remus and James. Remus was lifting James' head up, feeling the back of his head. Sirius frowned, and was able to ask him about it, when a voice came from the fire.

"Sorry I took a few minutes, I was in bed…" The head of Dr. Amata had appeared in the flames, bobbing slightly as he spoke. "Sirius Black! As I recall, you don't usually rise from bed until at least eleven o'clock!" Upon inspecting Sirius' face, he turned serious. "What's the problem?"

"I-it's James," Sirius got out. "James Potter. He's hurt."

Dr. Amata's face was deadly serious now. "How badly?"

"I'm not sure."

"Badly," Remus called from the sofa. "I can't revive him at all."

"I'll be there in just a minute," Dr. Amata said.

"Wait! Our fire's been cut off from the Floo Network," Sirius explained quickly. _Why? Why now?_ "Can you Apparate into the grounds? I'll open the door for you."

"Of course." Dr. Amata's head disappeared, and Sirius turned back to Remus.

"He's really hurt?"

Remus nodded grimly. "I'm not exactly sure what's happened, but it's bad. Go and open the front door. Dr. Amata will be here in a few seconds."

True to his word, the doctor did arrive quickly, and strode into the living room, seemingly unfazed by James' state. Sirius quickly reminded himself that the doctor had been the one to treat his best friend after his final encounter with his father. Remus moved out of the way as the doctor stepped forward.

"He's got some kind of head wound," Remus said. "I think that's where the blood came from."

"He's lost a lot of it," the doctor observed, taking James' wrist and feeling his pulse. Sirius didn't want to watch, but he couldn't stop himself looking. Remus saw his friend's face, and pulled his wrist.

"Come on," he said. "Let's wait in the kitchen."

It was more than thirty minutes before Dr. Amata emerged. Sirius jumped out of his seat, as Remus did, both of them not bothering to hide their nervousness.

"He is awake," the doctor said. "But I warn you – he's exhausted. Try to refrain from asking him about what happened at least until he's rested a bit more. He has sustained a head injury – you were right, Remus – and he's very bruised and battered. I'm sure he'll tell you this in his own time, but he's had the Cruciatus curse used on him for at least three minutes."

Sirius didn't know what to say, but felt an unbelievable wave of guilt crash over him. He'd _known _Daniel hadn't stopped – he was the only one James had told, but he'd done nothing to prevent it. He could have forced James to stay at his house, not let him return back home, but he had. _I'm so sorry, James._

"He'll need a lot of rest," Dr. Amata continued, as neither Sirius nor Remus said anything. "I've questioned him already on what happened, and he said it was a run-in with his mother's fiancé. Would either of you know anything about this?"

Sirius and Remus glanced uneasily at each other. It was Sirius who spoke.

"Daniel," he said bitterly. "At first it was only threats, but it's turned into actual abuse now – though James would kill me for saying that."

"Yes, he did ask me not to tell anyone," the doctor mused. "I would strongly advise you did not let him return home at least until he's fully recovered, and preferably have him stay as long as possible, even then." He surveyed Sirius and Remus over his glasses, and Sirius understood – the doctor somehow knew everything that had happened, but he did not want them to start fighting with James' mother on his behalf. "Contact Jennifer Potter," Dr. Amata said. "Tell her where her son is. She may be worried."

_If she was that worried, maybe she wouldn't have let him go in the first place._

"Well, I must be off." Dr. Amata picked his bag up again. "Remember – James needs rest. And owl his mother."

"I'll see you to the door," Remus said hurriedly, and led the doctor out into the hallway. Sirius, however, went straight to the lounge, where James was still lying on the sofa, but now his head rested on a cushion and he had a duvet thrown over him, so Sirius couldn't see the bruises. His face was still pale, but he let out a small smile as he saw his best friend.

"Padfoot." His voice was soft.

"Prongs." Sirius' eyes searched his friend. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." James coughed slightly, and Sirius saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but then it was gone, carefully hidden away. "Just Daniel," he muttered.

"He's despicable," Remus' voice came from the doorway, and their friend crossed the room in a few steps. James gave him one of his lopsided smiles too, just to reassure him he was fine.

"I'm going to kill him," Sirius growled, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Moony," he snapped. "He shouldn't get away with this."

Remus shook his head, and said gently, "He won't."

"I tried to tell my mother again." James' voice was suddenly hoarse. "She sided with Daniel. That's why I left."

"Just as well!" Sirius exploded. "You should've seen yourself when you got here – the bus conductor had to bring you in – you could've been killed! You should've left before!"

James flinched. "I couldn't. I must've been unconscious for at least four hours. Why the hell do you think I didn't just transform and get myself over here? I was in no fit state to try anything."

Sirius' anger evaporated away, and he fell into a seat, suddenly deflated. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "For not helping you before."

"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault."

"Will you two stop blaming yourselves?" Both Sirius and James looked sharply up at Moony at these words. "It's neither of your faults," he continued. "It's Daniel's, and only Daniel's. It's just lucky James found some way of getting here, instead of staying at home or collapsing out on the street."

James looked uncomfortable. "I'm fine," he said again, but was silenced with a frown from Remus.

"You need rest," he said firmly. "And you," he pointed at Sirius, "need to help me write a letter to James' mother. And Peter. And Lily."

"Not Lily. I don't want her to worry."

"Lily's got to know, James." Remus pulled Sirius out of the chair. "Get some sleep. Call if you want anything." And with that, he yanked Sirius out of the room, leaving James alone again.

* * *

Wormtail – 

_**Daniel is a right – (Moony made me scrub it out, but you get the gist). Prongs turned up here this morning hurt; Dr. Amata says he needs rest. We've got to figure out some way of not letting him go back to his mother's. **_

_**Padfoot

* * *

**_

_Dear Mrs. Potter, _

_This is Remus Lupin; just to let you know James is staying with Sirius and I at the moment. A doctor has seen to him, and he's resting at the moment. I'm not quite sure when he'll be ready to return home. Could you possibly send some extra clothes?_

_Remus Lupin

* * *

_

Dear Lily – 

_**Remus didn't want me to write this, he wanted to write it himself, but there you go. James is staying here for a while; he turned up this morning unconscious and injured (Remus says I shouldn't tell you all that, but I think you need to know the truth). Dr. Amata says he'll be fine, though. James doesn't want you to worry – you know what he's like. You're welcome to visit whenever. **_

_**Sirius

* * *

**_

"Prongs seemed much better this morning," Remus commented as he and Sirius made their way up the hill back to the house. Sirius paused to catch his breath, putting the shopping down for a few seconds.

"He still isn't right," he grumbled. "We better play it out for as long as possible to his mum anyway, so he can stay here."

"True, though she might want him home at Christmas – that's only, what, four days away?"

"Oh yeah, fine bloody Christmas that would be…gets beaten up by Daniel…I can just see that turning out to be the best one he'd ever had."

Remus shook his head as they continued up the hill again. "If that's what his mother wants, we can't stop her, Padfoot."

"Watch me," Sirius growled, but he knew his friend was right. As they reached Stockbrook Manor again, he turned back to Remus. "We need to figure out some way of stopping this – break up his mother and Daniel, scare Daniel away, persuade Prongs to officially move out…anything. But it can't go out. We can't let that happen."

"I know, Padfoot," Remus answered softly. "But he's already lost his father. He can't lose his mother as well. It's too much to expect that of him."

Sirius fell silent at that, and unlocked the front door, pushing it open. He left the bags of food in the hallway, and Remus to shut the door again.

"Prongs!" he called. "It's just me and Moony!"

There was no reply. Sirius was about to move into the living room, when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back to see Remus' worried frown.

"Sirius." His voice was low. "We agreed Prongs would lock the door from the inside, remember? And that he'd let us back in?"

_I opened the door. _Sirius shrugged nervously. "I guess he just forgot."

"Impossible. He shut the door after us, remember?"

The two looked uneasily at each other, and in a split second, Remus dropped the bags he had been carrying, and they split up around the house.

"Prongs?" Sirius shouted. "Prongs?"

No answer. Apprehension clawed at Sirius' stomach as he looked in the kitchen, the dining room…empty. He halted in the doorway of the living room. The place was devastated. Tables had been overturned; a lamp and some photographs lay smashed on the floor; all the cushions had been pulled off the sofa.

"Remus!"

Remus appeared next to him in seconds, gaping.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes surveying the mess. But Sirius nudged him, and pointed up to the ceiling, where, floating there, almost like a child's balloon, was the Dark Mark.

TBC.

A/N: Please don't forget to review!


	11. Pain and Plans

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed – I had some lovely things for the last chapter, they made me smile (and get writing!). Here's chapter 11 – enjoy!

Chapter 11

Jennifer Apparated from outside the hospital into her living room, and was immediately greeted by the sight of four family photographs on the mantelpiece – one of James, Rosie and Tom; one of James on his first day of Hogwarts, and two of herself with her three children, though which one was in the photograph changed from minute to minute. Silently, she studied the photo of James for a moment, and the James in the photo grinned cheekily and waved back at her. James had only left the morning before, but it seemed so much longer, she mused. She needed him now. Daniel had been called away on business for a few days, and she was alone now. She needed someone. Going alone to St. Mungo's that afternoon had been…terrible, devastating.

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, but unless we find the antidote in four days, your children will die. I'm so very sorry."_

A sob escaped her lips, and she fell onto the sofa. She seemed to have cried a lot recently. _Why?_ she wondered. This was supposed to be a happy time – it was Christmas, and she had got engaged less than two weeks ago. Instead, she was losing her two youngest children to an unknown poison, and her eldest son had left home. She still had Daniel, but why then, did she feel so alone?

Her memory kept flicking back to the morning before, back to the argument which had pushed James to leave, back to the memory of seeing her son covered in blood, back to the uneasiness she had felt. There had been something very wrong - something in James' eyes. _Had_ he been telling the truth? _But no, Daniel would never do that…an Unforgivable curse? It's absurd. Why would he? And James has plenty of reason to lie…after everything that happened with his father…_

Tears were streaming down her face now, knowing there was no one left to turn to. Even her own mother had made it clear that morning what she believed, and her trust lay, very plainly, in James. She needed an impartial opinion – someone who wouldn't take sides; someone to tell her what had truly taken place; someone who could tell her what to do now.

As if someone had answered her prayers, a head appeared in the fire; a head with a long beard and half moon glasses perched on a crooked nose.

"Dumbledore," she breathed. "Oh Dumbledore, I need help, please—"

Dumbledore's face was serious, and even in the fire she could tell the twinkle in his eyes was gone. He had always harboured a certain amount of grandfatherly affection for her for reasons she had never completely understood, but he had always been able to help her. But as she went to continue, he stopped her.

"All in due time," he said. "Jennifer, what I must know now is whether you have seen James."

Her heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach. "Not since yesterday morning," she said slowly. "Why?" It was a question she hardly dared to ask.

"James was taken by Death Eaters this morning," Dumbledore said quietly. "We are trying to ascertain who has taken him and whether James has managed to escape at all."

Jennifer fell on her hands and knees, crawling towards the fire. Blood was roaring in her ears, and she could barely choke out the words: "D-do you think…?"

Dumbledore looked grave. "I'm afraid I don't know, Jennifer," he said gently. "I suggest you contact your mother and stay with her while we try to find out more information. James could have been taken for any number of reasons, but I fear greatly for your own safety at this moment in time. It's very likely you could be next."

"B-but…why?"

"We both know the answer to that," he said, his voice soft. "Try to remain calm, and find somewhere else to stay. I will contact you as soon as we have any more news."

"No!" She shook her head fiercely. "I want to help – you know I can help, Dumbledore—"

"No you cannot. You could quite conceivably be the Dark Lord's next target. You _must_ remain safe. You cannot spy on the Dark Lord, and you cannot try and trace James. You will put yourself in far too much danger." His voice became gentler. "I'm sorry, Jennifer, I understand it is difficult for you whilst James is in danger…however, you must remain safe and not act rashly. I'm sorry."

He disappeared. Jennifer rocked back and forth, staring into the fire where his face had been. "Oh James," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry. Please come back. Please be okay…James…" And then her voice cracked, and she fell onto the floor, her howls of misery echoing around the empty house.

* * *

_**Lily – **_

_**James is missing; he's been taken by Death Eaters. Thought you should know. I'm sorry. **_

_**Sirius

* * *

**_

Pain. That was all James was physically aware of. His head…his back…his arms…his chest…everywhere hurt, and he wasn't quite sure what hurt the most. Dimly, he remembered a Cruciatus curse…or several of them, he wasn't sure. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, still struggling to recall the events of the last few hours. The floor was cold, was the first thing he noticed, and it was hard. He rose himself partly off the ground with shaking arms. The room spun. He shut his eyes for a few moments, and when he opened them, things seemed to have settled down.

He needed to remember clearly what had happened. He sat up properly, leaning against a wall for support. What was the last thing he could remember? His gaze surveying the room, he realised he was in some sort of dungeon with stone walls and dim lighting. _Definitely not Stockbrook Manor_, he thought. So where was he? James frowned, trying to recall anything that might give him a clue.

The Cruciatus curse…Daniel? Once more, James scrutinized the room. But why would Daniel bring him here? His mother's fiancé didn't own a large house, let alone a set of dungeons. So who did?

He groaned in frustration. _Why_ couldn't he remember? Had he hit his head? _My head_…a small snippet of a memory came back to him – one of being thrown into a cold room (this room?) and banging his head on the floor. Was that when he had passed out?

James' gaze floated up to look at the ceiling, and, from the corner he was in, he could see something etched there. Was it a clue of some kind? Holding onto the wall for support, he slowly stood, and, though his legs almost buckled in protest, he made his way into the middle of the room, still staring up at the ceiling.

Etched into the stone was the Dark Mark.

James' heart skipped several beats. The Dark Mark usually meant only two things – Voldemort, and Death Eaters – neither of which appealed to him. _Of course. _It all came back to him now. Staying in Sirius' house, waiting for his friends to come back, and when they had…well, it hadn't been them. He could only remember three people in hooded cloaks and masks, but he had known then they were Death Eaters. They had stunned him…brought him here…wherever 'here' was. And they had tortured him…_of course_, he remembered. _The Cruciatus curse._ The pain in his muscles served as a throbbing reminder – how could he have forgotten the agony?

He sank to the floor again, his thoughts spinning, and his heart pumping painfully fast. _Why am I not dead yet, though? _he wondered. _Why didn't they just kill me – isn't that usually what Death Eaters do?_

Frowning, he wracked his brain again for anything else he could remember. A name…Sigric Snape! _Must be Snivellus' father…_He had said something…something about Voldemort…

"For some reason or another, Potter, the Dark Lord has chosen to dispose of you personally."

_Oh crap…_James wished Snape had just finished him off. Surely this meant he was going to have to face Voldemort? Alone? Desperately, James delved in his pockets, searching for his wand…but it was gone. Yet he _always_ carried it on him – had the Death Eaters taken it? Did he now have to face Voldemort _without a wand as well? _

Drawing his knees up to his chest, James rested his head in his hands, his thoughts desperately wandering to his friends – the only people he'd ever always been able to count on. _Padfoot…if there's ever a time for one of your stupid ideas, this is it. C'mon, I need your help. Please.

* * *

_

_C'mon, Prongs, if you can hear me, come back to us._

Restlessly, Sirius stared up at the ceiling from his position on the bed, his thoughts drifting back to his best friend, as they had done continually for the past two days. Two days, and absolutely nothing. Sirius knew Dumbledore was pulling out all the stops – heck, even Sirius' mother had come back from her holiday early at the old man's request, and she assured her son they were doing everything they could – but it wasn't enough. James was still missing.

"You're thinking about Prongs again," Remus' voice came from across the room, softly accusing. Sirius wasn't surprised his friend was awake – he had heard Remus restlessly tossing and turning in the night, and knew he was worrying about James just as much as he was.

"Of course I am," Sirius said. "There's still no sign…he could be dead, Moony…" His voice was pained. "Why aren't _we _doing anything?" he asked, before a lump could form in his throat. "This is our _friend_ we're talking about."

"There's not a lot we can do, Padfoot." Remus sighed. "I hate it as much as you do, but we've got to leave it to Dumbledore."

"It's not good enough." Sirius got out of bed, and proceeded to pick his way across the floor, picking up various items of clothing before dropping them back down again, finally throwing on a plain white T-shirt. "I'll be right back," he said, and disappeared out the doorway. Distantly, he could hear a radio downstairs – his mother had always had a bit of a love for Muggle artefacts, hence also why they also had a television in their house. _Madness. _He made his way downstairs, and to the kitchen, not pausing to look into the living room. It had all been cleared up now – the Dark Mark had finally been banished the previous day, though it had taken a lot of work.

"Morning, Siri," his mother said, as soon as he entered the room. She'd probably heard him get out of bed, knowing her.

"Morning," he answered, going straight to the fridge to get out some pumpkin juice. He took a gulp from the carton. His mother frowned.

"Sirius, how many times have I told you to use a glass?" she said, summoning a glass to hover next to him. He caught hold of it, and starting pouring the juice.

"What are you up to today?" he asked.

His mother sighed. "I've got a meeting with Dumbledore and some others in about half an hour."

"Any news about James?" he said hopefully, though his hope died at the expression on his mother's face.

"I'm sorry, Siri. There's a strong likelihood he's alive, as the Death Eaters didn't kill him right off, and we think he might be at Voldemort's headquarters, but we've found nothing other than what I told you yesterday."

_Voldemort's headquarters…Knockturn Alley…_

"So what're you waiting for?" Sirius turned to look at her incredulously. "Why don't you just bust in there and rescue him?"

"It's not as simple as that. _None _of us are equipped enough to take Voldemort on without proper preparation, and it would almost certainly come down to that if we just ambushed."

"But – Dumbledore—"

"And what would we do if we lost Dumbledore?" his mother asked. "That would be handing the wizarding world to Voldemort on a silver platter, Sirius."

Sirius fell silent at this, and decided to change the subject. "Can Lily and Peter come over today?" he asked.

His mother's face softened at this request, and she nodded – Sirius knew she thought he needed to be around his friends. "As long as they're gone by nine o'clock tonight; they've got to get home, remember. And if you go out, make sure you're home by then, too. Don't worry about Vega; she's staying with a friend tonight anyway."

Lily and Peter arrived around ten o'clock. Both of them looked as tired as Sirius felt. Lily looked especially on edge, and her eyes were suspiciously red. Sirius enveloped her in a hug, and knew that she was possibly the only one missing James more than he was. Remus and Peter were worried too, of course – but James was Sirius' best friend, his brother, more like a twin.

"H-how is everyone?" Peter asked nervously. There were murmurs of 'fine' and 'all right', but there was little point; they were all lying, and knew they were. Peter twittered on for a few minutes about his holiday, desperately trying to fill the awkward silence, as they all took places around the kitchen table.

"Does your sister want to join us, Sirius?" Lily asked suddenly. "I mean, she hasn't gone out with your mum, has she?"

"She's gone out to see a friend," Remus explained.

"Oh."

Another silence filled the room. Sirius' patience suddenly snapped, and he hit the table with his fist. "This is so _stupid_!" he said. "We're supposed to be James' closest friends, yet we're just sitting here doing nothing. _Why aren't we doing something to help him?_"

"Padfoot, what can we do?" Remus' voice was calm. "We talked about this earlier."

"Of course there's something we can do!" Sirius rounded on him. "Go and rescue him! My mum told me this morning they think he's still alive, and in Voldemort's headquarters – _we know where that is—"_

"Wrong," Remus said, still calmly. "We know some Aurors _think_ it's somewhere around Knockturn Alley."

"I bet with a little more digging we could find out where. We didn't go through that file properly."

"Wait!" Lily held up her hand. "What are you two going on about? What file?"

Sirius quickly explained.

"So what you're saying," Lily said at the end of it, "is that if we find out where the headquarters are, we can rescue James?"

"Well _obviously_ we'd need a plan…but yeah, that's the basic essence of it."

Peter looked nervous. "I don't know, Padfoot, don't you think we should leave it to Dumbledore?" Sirius rounded on him this time, and Peter quivered – Sirius was certainly frightening when he was frustrated or angry.

"This is our _friend_ we're talking about – you know he wouldn't hesitate a second before marching straight into Voldemort's headquarters – even alone – if there was a chance he could save one of us. So far Dumbledore's achieved _nothing_ – and Prongs' chances of survival are reducing more and more."

"You're right." It was Remus who had spoken this time – his eyes were soft as he surveyed Sirius. "We've got to help Prongs somehow – but you better have a plan, Padfoot."

"We'll think of one." Sirius said. "We've got the element of surprise – _and_ two Animagi. We just need to think of it as a really ambitious prank that's going to require a lot of thinking to pull off."

Remus nodded, though his face was slightly pale. "We're the Marauders – we can do it…with Lily, of course," he added hurriedly, nodding in her direction. She gave a small smile and then stood up.

"Can we stop pretending we're definitely going to pull this off…and figure out a plan so that we at least have a chance?" she asked. "The more time we waste…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. It was something that was weighing heavily on their minds as the four of them hurried up to the study.

* * *

Esmerelda watched Dumbledore pace up and down his office, his forehead creased into a frown, his hands behind his back. She couldn't recall ever seeing Dumbledore this worried. He waited until the last person had appeared out of the fire – Fernando Friday – and had been seated, before he started.

"James Potter is still missing," he said heavily, and sat down at his desk. His phoenix – a beautiful bird with red and gold plumage - let out a single note, which broke the silence, and the tension. Esmerelda felt herself relax as warmth and comfort spread through her, and, indeed, even Dumbledore seemed to relax slightly. He stroked the phoenix and continued to talk.

"We still have yet to receive word from Lord Voldemort about what has happened to James, although it is clear the Dark Lord wanted to kill James personally – or young Sirius and Remus would have found his body." Esmerelda marvelled at how he could say all of this so calmly. "Therefore, we do not know whether James is alive or dead…I do not believe I need to remind you how, as the length of time increases, so do James' chances of death. One spy informs me James is being held at Voldemort's fortress for certain."

"Can't this spy rescue him for us?" Friday burst out.

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "I am afraid not, Fernando – it would mean our spy must go alone, which decreases the chance of success…and means almost certain death for our spy."

"It's either the spy's death – or James Potter's!" Friday continued, looking wildly around at the rest of the group. "And we all know what James Potter is - "

It was Moody who spoke this time. He got right out of his seat, and hobbled over on his wooden leg to Friday, looking at him beadily with his magical eye. "Look here, sonny, of course we know the importance of James Potter's life – you think Dumbledore hasn't taken that into account? But rescuing anyone from the Dark Lord is a difficult task – if you yourself are willing to burst in there alone and find the boy, by all means, be my guest, but I don't fancy your chances if you meet Voldemort – "

Friday pushed back his seat a little from Moody – having the Auror so close to you _was_ somewhat unnerving. "B-but how else are we going to rescue him? Answer me that!" Friday wasn't a nervous chap – but he reminded Esmerelda very much of her own son; he was highly intelligent, but prone to rash actions.

"We're going to plan an ambush ourselves," Moody growled, now looking at Dumbledore. "Is that not right?"

Dumbledore nodded, slowly, gesturing for Moody to sit back down. "That is right, Alastor, but we must take precautions – we must plan carefully. I am estimating we will need six – and no more – to go in, and I suggest we plan the attack for Christmas Day…when Voldemort's guard is down – "

"Dumbledore! That's two days away! Another two days! James Potter could be dead by then!" Friday looked scandalized.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "And without that two days to plan this, Fernando," he said, "the attempt will result in seven deaths – including James'. I have faith in James to survive as long as possible. He will not give in easily."

"I hope you're right, Dumbledore," Friday said, sitting back in his seat. Esmerelda caught Dumbledore's eye as other witches and wizards behind her started to murmur amongst themselves.

_I hope you're right too, Dumbledore_, she thought. _Jennifer's already lost her husband…she's losing her two youngest children…she needs James…Sirius needs James…the wizarding world could quite possibly need him. Let's hope you're right. _

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review! Apologies, but I probably won't be able to update again until 2nd or 3rd January, but I daresay everyone will be too busy celebrating the New Year to read a new chapter anyway… 


	12. Lord Voldemort

A/N: Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed – all shall be revealed in due course, patience is a virtue! Here's chapter 12, as promised, so enjoy!

Chapter 12

It must have been nearing lunchtime when two Ministry wizards entered the hospital room.

Jennifer had been sitting with her two youngest children almost constantly since James had gone missing – being dragged away only by her mother to eat and sleep. Her mother had stayed with her since nine a.m. this particular morning, and there had been no improvement to either Tom's or to Rosie's condition. Jennifer was sitting between their beds, holding onto one hand of each of her children; silently begging them to fight whatever poison wracked their bodies.

"Ministry officials, Mrs. Potter," one of the wizards said, flashing her a badge, and a show of crooked yellow teeth. "Name's John Lancelot, and this is my colleague, Toby Weathers." He nodded to his companion, who was at least thirty years younger than him. The younger man smiled nervously, taking a piece of parchment and a quill out of his pocket. "We're here to ask you a few questions," John Lancelot continued.

Jennifer frowned. "Right. Go on."

"Tell me, when was the last time you saw your son James Potter?"

Jennifer's eyes flashed – her temper was rising quickly, a sure sign she hadn't had enough sleep. "Why is that important?"

The younger man cleared his throat. "We're just trying to find your son, Mrs. Potter."

"You think _I _handed him over to Voldemort?" she asked shrilly.

"No, no, of course not – " Weathers was cut off by his older colleague.

"We are investigating every possibility," John Lancelot informed her curtly.

Jennifer opened her mouth in sheer disbelief and fury, but it was her mother who spoke.

"What a _ridiculous_ suggestion," Beryl said. "Disgusting. Why would _Jennifer Potter_, of all people, hand her own son over to Voldemort?"

Both wizards winced at the name, but the older man ploughed on relentlessly. "Mrs. Potter, tell me when you last saw your eldest son? _Enlighten_ me, why was it that your mind immediately jumped to the possibility we could be accusing you of selling your son to You-Know-Who?"

"Tell _me_ why I should answer the questions of a man who's afraid of saying a name?" Jennifer snapped. "Two of my children, as you can clearly see, have been poisoned by an unknown substance – _enlighten _me, _Lancelot_, why would I want to lose my remaining child?"

Toby Weathers winced again, this time at Jennifer's icy tone, but still Lancelot spoke.

"Mrs. Potter, would you happen to know what it was that poisoned your two children?"

"Of course I don't know! If I did, don't you think I would have told – "

"Mrs. Potter!" the older wizard said over the top of Jennifer's voice. "Is there a possibility that you would hide the antidote from the Mediwizards? Is there a possibility that you, Mrs. Potter, could have poisoned Thomas and Rosalinda Potter, whilst organising a deal to hand James Potter over to the Dark Lord?"

"Mr. Lancelot!" Beryl was on her feet. The window on the far side of the room shattered – although it was hard to tell if this was due to Beryl's shock, or Jennifer's fury. "My daughter is distressed enough as it is…"

"Mother." Jennifer pulled her mother back down into her seat, and stood up herself, folding her arm. "Mr. Lancelot, do you have children?"

Lancelot looked surprised at the question, but cleared his throat. "Yes, I do," he said. "Two daughters and a son, all grown up now."

"Regardless…tell me, Mr. Lancelot, how would you feel if you were told your eldest child had been taken by Death Eaters?"

"I really don't think – "

"How would you feel, Mr. Lancelot?"

Lancelot surveyed Jennifer for a few seconds. "I'd be devastated," he said finally.

"Rightly so. Now, let's suppose you've been told just a few days previously that your other children will die unless a cure is found…and no one knows the cure? What then?"

"Mrs. Potter – "

"You don't know what you'd do," Jennifer said, staring at Lancelot very hard. Her heart was pumping very fast, and there was a lump rising in her throat, but she had to do this. "I love all my children very much, Mr. Lancelot," she continued. "It's true I argued with James the day before he disappeared, but I would never want any harm to come to him. I'm about to lose all three of my children, Mr. Lancelot…do you honestly believe I would bring that on myself?"

"I – "

"Furthermore," Jennifer said, cutting across him. "Rest assured I will be lodging a complaint with the Minister of Magic himself about your behaviour…and I would be very interested to know why the Ministry is only questioning my son's disappearance now. It's been two days."

"Mrs. Potter, our resources are limited, there is a certain amount of time before a child is declared missing, and seeing as your son _is_ sixteen – "

"If he was sixteen or sixty, it does not change the fact he is in the hands of Voldemort!" Again the two wizards winced. "Albus Dumbledore has been working for two whole days to try and bring my son home…whereas you – you, Mr. Lancelot, are only now starting to ask questions – and accusing me, his mother, of selling him to the Dark Lord!" Jennifer flicked her wand at the door, which flew open. "I suggest you leave."

Lancelot nodded, and Toby Weathers put away his quill, and scrunched the parchment into a ball in his hand. He was looking at the floor, and Jennifer knew he was embarrassed by his colleague's behaviour. As Lancelot strode out of the room, he lingered behind to talk to Jennifer.

"We'll do everything we can to bring your son home," he told her. Jennifer felt herself soften – he was only a few years older than James, perhaps four at most.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "But I would hasten to ensure my name is crossed off the suspects list."

"Of course, Mrs. Potter." Toby Weathers tipped his hat to her, and then, with a sad smile, left the room. Jennifer fell back into her seat, one hand on her forehead.

"I can't do this anymore, Mum," she said.

"Of course you can, my dear." At Jennifer's face, she leaned over to give her daughter's knee a soft pat. "Daniel will be home in a few days…he'll help you to feel better."

"I hope so," Jennifer murmured. She looked back over at her children's white faces again, and then James' face flashed in her mind – white, scared and alone. Almost in a trance, she took hold of Tom's hand again, and reached for Rosie's. "Listen to me," she told them. "Listen. I need you to get well again…fight it…for me. For your brother." _Wherever he is_, she added silently.

* * *

With a small sigh, Esmerelda stepped out of the fireplace, dusting herself down. _Thank goodness we're back on the Floo Network_, she thought, flicking her wand at the lamps, so that they lit up the room. _It's a pain not to be…though arguably it was safer for Remus and Sirius while they were staying here alone._

_It didn't help James, though, did it?_ a nasty little voice reminded her. She pushed the thought away, and left the living room for the kitchen. She paused in the doorway, suddenly realising that the whole house was silent. A quick glance at her watch told her it was ten o'clock – Sirius should be in now. But if Sirius _was_ in, then the house definitely shouldn't be quiet – particularly as Remus was still staying with them.

"Sirius?" she called nervously, her heart pounding. _Please not Sirius as well…not Remus either, but please not Sirius…_Esmerelda pulled her wand out, listening for any sound in the house. Nothing. There was no call from Sirius – no distant laughter from Sirius' room. Esmerelda made her way up the stairs, her wand in front of her. Every door she opened, every room she tried: nothing.

_At least there's no Dark Mark._

Going back downstairs, Esmerelda hastily pushed her wand back into her pocket, and returned to the living room, pulling a pot of powder down from the mantelpiece, and throwing a handful into the fire.

"The Lupins."

The fire flickered purple, and Esmerelda put her head in the flames, to be greeted by the site of the Lupins' small kitchen, and Romulus Lupin's tired face.

"Esmerelda," he said with surprise, "how are you? Is there a problem?"

"Not really, Romulus, I was just dropping in to ask if you'd seen Sirius and Remus today."

The man shook his head. "I haven't. Where do you think they might be?" Esmerelda knew without a doubt where Remus' calm manner came from.

"I'm not altogether sure, I told Sirius to make sure they were in by nine o'clock, but obviously they're not…no matter, I'll try Peter's parents, and then Lily's. At least if they aren't there, maybe Peter or Lily will know where they've scampered off too." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "No worries, Romulus, I'll let you know when I find them."

"Thank you, Esmerelda."

Esmerelda pulled her head back out of the flames, reaching for another handful of the lilac powder.

"The Pettigrews," she said, throwing the powder into the flames.

It was Mrs. Pettigrew who greeted her – a small, mouse-like woman who seemed to wear an apron whenever Esmerelda saw her. She hurried over to the fire as Esmerelda's head appeared.

"Oh, thank goodness," Mrs. Pettigrew said. "I've been trying to contact you since half past seven – I _told_ Peter he had to be home for dinner…what have they got themselves into this time?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Esmerelda said dryly, though butterflies had started to flutter in her stomach. "I told Sirius that he and Remus had to be home for nine o'clock and there's no sign…you don't know where they all went today, do you?"

Mrs. Pettigrew frowned. "Peter said he was going to Sirius'."

"Yes, Sirius did imply they were staying here…they probably got bored and skipped off out, and lost track of time, don't worry – I'll send Peter home as soon as I find them."

"Thank you," Mrs. Pettigrew called, as Esmerelda pulled back out of the flames once more with a frustrated sigh. _Where_ was Sirius? Remus, too – that was another teenager she was supposed to be responsible for. _Well, only Lily's left to try._ It was probably best not to frighten the Evans with a head in the fire. She pulled down a different pot of powder from the mantelpiece, and threw a handful into the flames, before stepping into the emerald green, and shouting: "The Evans', Surrey!"

She landed neatly – a good Floo travel experience came with practice. She looked around, realising she was in an empty living room, bur she could hear voices from the kitchen.

"Hello?" she called, following the direction of the voices. A woman with curly red hair stepped out of the kitchen. She was wearing muggle clothes – not very surprising, considering she was a Muggle, Esmerelda reminded herself.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. "I'm not sure we've met before – "

"Oh, are you Sirius' mother?" the woman asked. "I've seen you at King's Cross a few times; I'm Hyacinth Evans, Lily's mother."

"Lovely to meet you; Esmerelda Black," Esmerelda returned with a warm smile. "I'm sorry to intrude like this – "

"That's quite all right," Mrs. Evans said, peering over her shoulder at the fire, which was still glowing green. "Did you come out f the fireplace? How fascinating – you must show me sometime…"

"Of course," Esmerelda said, slightly amused.

"Come into the kitchen…this is my husband, Charles," Mrs. Evans continued, leading Esmerelda into a large kitchen. "This is Sirius' mother," she informed a man who could only have been Charles Evans. A blonde girl somewhere near Lily's age eyes Esmerelda in disgust, before pushing back her chair, and pushing past Esmerelda to get out of the door without saying a word.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter, Petunia," Mrs. Evans said, frowning. "She's never quite got used to our Lily being a witch…tea?"

"Oh…no, thank you. I dropped by to ask if Lily was in, actually." Esmerelda gave a small laugh. "I seem to have misplaced a couple of teenagers somewhere."

"Oh, but didn't Sirius leave you a note explaining?" Mrs. Evans asked in surprise. "Lily popped in while we were out and left a note just to let us know where she was off to."

Esmerelda frowned. "No, Sirius didn't extend me that courtesy," she said. "May I see the note?" There was something very wrong here – yes, Sirius was prone to coming and going as he pleased at all hours of the day and night, but he never would have out rightly disobeyed her instructions without some kind of explanation…_especially after James…he must know I'd worry…he wouldn't deliberately made me worry…_

Unless there was actually something to worry about.

Mrs. Evans took a small piece of paper from the fridge and pressed it into Esmerelda's hands. "It's nothing to worry about," she said kindly. Esmerelda managed a weak smile before looking down to read Lily's neat handwriting.

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_Got to be quick because we have to leave, but just thought I'd drop you a note so you wouldn't worry. The four of us – Remus, Sirius, Peter and I – have gone to find James. We'll find him easily I think – we have a good plan, so I should be back sometime around one o'clock in the morning; sorry it's so late! I'm only going to Knockturn Alley – it's a street just off Diagon Alley in London, so I'll be fine, you don't need to worry!_

_Love Lily

* * *

_

"Here he is."

James let out a hoarse groan as he suddenly became very aware of his surroundings, and cracked his eyes open. He was still in the dungeon – which would explain the lack of heat – but standing over him were two figures. He felt a cold shiver go through him. They were both dressed entirely in black.

"Mr. Potter," one of them said smoothly. "So nice of you to join us. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

_I wasn't asleep; I was unconscious! _James wanted to scream, but didn't – it wasn't worth the consequences. Instead, he settled for: "Yes. Most comfortable, thank you." Sarcasm they would allow; outright rudeness they would not. One of them laughed, and James recognised the sound – it was Sigric Snape's…did that mean he was back to torture him? Slowly, he sat up, and realised he was shaking slightly – out of muscle fatigue or outright fear, he wasn't sure. He realised with a start that both men's hoods were down – yes, that was definitely Snivellus' father…the other man had long blonde hair and a sneer; James recognised him as Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin who had graduated from Hogwarts just the previous year.

"Our master wishes to see you," Malfoy informed him with a twisted smile. James felt a shiver of fear go through him. _Voldemort. _

"Who, Tom?" he said defiantly, trying to mask his panic. He was using the wall to help him stand up now, and was shaking from head to foot…_You're not doing a very good job of looking cocksure. _

Snape raised his wand. "You will not speak of our master in such a way! _Crucio!_"

James' attempts to stand up were thwarted as the curse hit him full force, and, biting his lip hard to keep from screaming, he sank down to the ground again, willing the pain to stop…it was surely ripping his arms from his shoulders…

It was over quickly. James slumped forward, breathing hard, trying to recover. The Death Eaters' laughter rattled in his ears. They wanted to take him to Voldemort. James knew that as soon as he entered Voldemort's chamber, it was all over. That was the end. The future had never looked blacker. _I don't want to die_, he thought miserably. _Lily…Sirius…Mum…Remus…Peter…_His head snapped up. He focused on the door, which had been left open as the Death Eaters came in. Malfoy and Snape were still laughing. With a small grunt, James threw himself in the direction of the door, and, with speed born of dodging Bludgers, he was out of the door before Malfoy and Snape had time to react.

His legs were weak as he started running down the dimly lit passage, his footsteps and heavy breathing echoing off the walls. Distantly he could hear people running after him, and he desperately turned a corner, and another, trying to lose them, but there was no other way to go…and he stopped short at a dead end. With dread, he slowly turned around.

Malfoy and Snape had reached him, both slightly out of breath, but smirks now gracing both faces. Snape was twirling his wand in his fingers.

"That was a very foolish thing you just did, James, wasn't it?"

James refused to answer – just fixed the Death Eater with a glare. Snape let loose a short laugh.

"James, James, the Dark Lord will not be at all pleased if you don't answer his questions."

"I don't give a damn what His Highness thinks," James growled. Snape raised his wand again, and James braced himself for another dose of the Cruciatus curse, but instead, ropes snaked out from the end of his wand tip, and tied James hands. Another flick of his wand, and a muttered incarnation that James didn't catch, and suddenly his feet were moving for him, pulling him back towards the direction he'd come from. Snape and Malfoy walked behind him, one of them occasionally kicking him in the back of the leg so he stumbled. For the first time, he realised there was a musty, damp smell surrounding him – they must be underground. _Of course – the dungeons…_The signs had always been there, he just hadn't recognised them. Unless Dumbledore had a good idea of that, James had very little chance of being rescued. As soon as he laid eyes on Voldemort, his death sentence was signed.

_It's over,_ he realised miserably, as they turned a corner, and, at the end of the passage, light was filtering around the edge of a great oak door which had been left slightly open. Squinting, through the gap James could see a few hooded figures in black – _more Death Eaters?_ There was no chance of escape: he had two Death Eaters behind him, and the only possible escape was ahead – straight into more Death Eaters and Voldemort. James wanted to scream, lash out, do anything that would stop this steady walk towards death. He couldn't control himself – by the time they reached the door, he was shaking from head to foot. From within, he heard a chilling voice that sent more shivers up his spine.

"I believe I hear footsteps…Timothy, if you would be so kind as to open the door…"

Involuntarily, James took a step backwards, but another kick from behind warned him Malfoy and Snape were still there. But then the oak door opened, and bright light blinded James for a moment, before he was pushed roughly into the room; he almost fell onto his knees, but someone grabbed him from behind and hauled him up.

"Welcome, James Potter."

At the sound of the cold voice again, James slowly raised his head to see a tall man in long black robes staring down at him. Red eyes bored into him, glaring out from a stark white face, and the man had only two slits instead of a nose. Fear smothered James completely and he shut his eyes, willing the man to disappear. But when he looked again, the man's thin lips had twisted into a smile.

"Yes, James," he said softly. "I am Lord Voldemort."

TBC.

A/N: Please review! I'll update soon!


End file.
